When love walked in
by MissaFire
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto una chica desafortunada y sencilla, quien perdió a sus padres cuando era pequeña y quien es acogida por la hermana de su padre. Ahora han pasado veinte años, pero por azares del destino nunca espero enterarse que en realidad era la nieta perdida del poderoso magnate de los negocios y dueño del emporio "CLOW", el mismísimo Clow Reed. Romance, drama y mucho más...
1. Memories

**Notas de la autora:** Me van a matar a tomatazos o que se yo, hay soy una exagerada pero espero que no sea realidad lo que me imagino por venir miles de años después, si se que no se esperaban que regresara con otro fic pero como algunos sabrán por el titulo es el mismo que el dorama taiwanes "When love walked in" o traducido al español como "Cuando el amor llegó", solo lo vi y quede con las ganas de imaginarme como seria si cambiase a los personajes y colocara a los de CCS pues bien he aquí la versión del dorama en un fic con mis queridos personajes de CCS, ya se que algunos dirán que he dejado botado mi otro fic "Solo fui un pasatiempo para ti" pero no crean seguiré actualizando ahora que me encuentro de vacaciones en estos días, sin más espero que sea de su total agrado y pues comenzamos, cabe recalcar que este primer capitulo se basara en los recuerdos de Sakura y Shaoran hoy si comenzamos.

 **Advertencia:** Basado en el dorama "When the love walked in - Cuando el amor llegó".

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP. Historia realizada sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **CAPITULO I**

 **"MEMORIES"**

 **By: MissaFire**

 **"La muerte deja un dolor de corazón que nadie puede sanar, el amor deja una memoria que nadie puede robar."**

 **-FLASHBACK /SAKURA-**

 ** _Verano de 1996._**

 _"Mi querida Sakura por favor ve y siéntate por allá si, voy a dibujarte –Le pedía con un poco de dificultad su padre desde su silla de ruedas, la pequeña Sakura obedientemente hizo lo que le pedía- Por favor pequeña sonríe, dale a papá tu mejor y más bella sonrisa –Mientras se alistaba para retratarla buscando el mejor ángulo, pero por más que la veía su mirada se tornaba melancólica y triste. Fujitaka Kinomoto sabía que ya faltaba poco que por más que quisiese no podría quedarse por mucho tiempo al lado de su pequeña hija que no podía hacer nada por protegerla, brindarle lo necesario y lo más importante verla crecer, con mucho pesar la dejaría sola en este mundo, nunca imaginó que estuviese pasando por estas dificultades y completamente solo, Nadeshiko su esposa había muerto cuando su hija tenía apenas tan solo tres añitos de edad, ahora pensaba que muy pronto se reuniría junto a su amada pero al mismo tiempo un pedacito de él quedaría sufriendo por su ausencia._

 _Mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos en silencio había olvidado que estaba frente a su mayor tesoro quien lo miraba expectante y curiosa con una bella sonrisa asomándose por la comisura de sus pequeños labios, se recompuso rápidamente y volvió a lo suyo esta vez con una gran sonrisa, mientras tuviera fuerzas y pudiera seguir al lado de su pequeña hija él disfrutaría al máximo el poco tiempo que le quedaba, pero lo que no sabia era que la cuenta regresiva para él ya había iniciado"_

 **-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

* * *

 **-FLASHBACK / SHAORAN-**

 _"Primero salva al niño –Exclamaba preocupado Hien Li a su esposa quien se encontraba atrapada bajo los escombros del que fuese su auto en el que se conducían momentos atrás- Arrástrate, ¡rápido! –Pedía tiernamente Yelan a su hijo animándolo a salir como fuese de aquel lugar, mi niño no morirá en este lugar, él debe vivir se repetía mentalmente Yelan- Shaoran, rápido, ve y recupera esa pelota –Repetía con lágrimas en los ojos y de manera ansiosa a su pequeño hijo quien poco a poco y con algo de esfuerzo hacía lo que su madre le había pedido, debía sacar cuanto antes a Shaoran de allí antes de que la situación empeorase"_

 **-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

* * *

 **-FLASHBACK /SAKURA-**

 _"Continuaba dibujando a su princesa, con lo que no contaba es que el tiempo se había vuelto en su contra y que estos serían los últimos segundos en los cuales vería por última vez a su querida hija, su pequeña flor de cerezo. Hizo un leve intento por verle de nuevo pero su cuerpo ya no pudo más, las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban lo habían abandonado, su tiempo en este mundo había acabado, sus cosas cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo, muriendo casi al instante en aquella silla de ruedas frente a los ojos de la pequeña ojiverde que poco a poco abandonaba aquella sonrisa angelical de su rostro para dar paso a la confusión la pequeña aún no lograba asimilar que su padre se había rendido ante aquel sueño eterno del que nunca más volvería a despertar"_

 **-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

* * *

 **-FLASHBACK / SHAORAN-**

 _"_ _Aquella extraña pelota que su madre había tirado lejos de aquel auto seguía rodando casi hasta llegar al otro lado de la calle, el pequeño a como pudo logro alcanzarla – ¡Mamá, la tengo!- Exclamaba emocionado el pequeño pero al terminar con aquella frase nunca imagino que su mundo se vendría abajo, había olvidado que sus padres aún seguían atrapados bajo los escombros de aquel auto que se encontraba de cabeza, el pequeño al girarse para mostrarle a su madre que había atrapado aquella extraña pelota, este automaticamente estallo en llamas dejándolo al instante en un estado de estupefacción, su voz no salia, lo había abandonado, solo seguía de pie observando aquella trágica escena en la que sus padres habían muerto, mientras en su mano derecha aún seguía levantada aquella extraña pelota que reflejaba casi como un espejo aquella fatídica escena"_

 **-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

* * *

 **-POV NARRADORA-**

Una pequeña niña de orbes esmeraldas y cabello castaño se encontraba sentada sola en una banca en el patio de aquel orfanato mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba como una de las encargadas de aquel recinto le gritaba a los demás pequeños _– ¡Despacio niños, vengan!-_ cuando de la nada sintió que una extraña pelota hacia contacto con su pie derecho y junto a este un niño de su misma edad se acercaba corriendo a recogerla, la pequeña ojiverde lentamente en silencio levanto la vista directamente a los ojos del pequeño dándose cuenta que eran de un color muy peculiar pero no lograba compararlos con ningún color a los que ella estuviese familiarizada.

En la noche de ese mismo día, en una de las tantas habitaciones de aquel orfanato, dos pequeños se encontraban sentados en una cama debajo de las sabanas como si fuese una tienda de campaña, mientras conversaban como si fuesen amigos desde hace mucho tiempo _\- ¿Realmente podemos pedir un deseo con esto?-_ exclamaba la pequeña ojiverde con asombro mirando de reojo a su amigo quien le mostraba con orgullo aquella pelota que los alumbraba en aquella oscura habitación _–Sí, primero debes cerrar tus ojos-_ le explicaba el pequeño lobo, a lo que ella obedeció al instante cerrando sus pequeños ojitos al igual que su amigo y ambos colocando una mano en aquella extraña bola resplandeciente _–Papi, mami, enserio, enserio los extraño mucho ¿Pueden regresar?-_ pedía desde el fondo de su corazón el pequeño mientras que su amiga en silencio lo escuchaba y al mismo tiempo pensaba en como pediría su deseo _–Papi, mami, estoy muy asustada ¿Pueden venir y llevarme a casa?-_ decía la pequeña ojiverde con lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojitos cerrados mientras que su amigo conmovido de escuchar aquel deseo abrió casi al instante sus ojos observando detalladamente a su amiga quien terminaba de pedir aquel deseo, cuidadosamente se acercó un poco más a la pequeña y tomando su manito derecha coloco en uno de sus deditos un bello anillo en forma de caramelo de color rosa, la pequeña al sentir como tomaban su mano y colocaban en uno de sus dedos aquel hermoso regalo abrió sorprendida sus ojitos y observó en silenció a su pequeño amigo ambos cruzando sus miradas olvidándose por un momento de todo aquello que los atormentaba, sin darse cuenta que a partir de ese acto sus corazones estarían conectados para siempre _–No tengas miedo, siempre te protegeré- l_ e decía con decisión el ambarino a la pequeña ojiverde quien en respuesta solo pudo esbozar una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.

* * *

 **-POV SAKURA-**

El verano de ese año, a lo lejos del sur, conocí a ese chico. Lo perdimos todo, pero no estábamos solos, porque nos teníamos el uno al otro. Ese chico me llevo a buscar el cielo, el camino que tomamos era muy largo, parecía como si nunca íbamos a encontrar el final pero nunca nos sentimos cansados porque creímos que seriamos capaces de ver a nuestros padres pronto, pero eso nunca fue posible, mientras caminábamos un auto se estaciono muy cerca de nosotros y de el bajaron varias personas mi amigo y yo asustados comenzamos a correr con todas nuestras fuerzas pero dos hombres rápidamente nos dieron alcance atrapando a mi amigo, no podía permitir que se lo llevasen así que a como pude tome fuertemente sus manos y halaba con todas mis fuerzas pero la diferencia de fuerzas era notoria _– ¡Déjenme ir, déjenme ir!-_ pedía a gritos mi amigo, que lo ayudara que no dejara que aquellas personas se lo llevaran y lo alejaran de mí, pero eran dos hombres contra una pequeña niña obviamente estaba en desventaja y todo empeoro cuando dos mujeres se acercaron y se colocaron atrás de mí y me tomaron por la cintura tratando de impedir que siguiera junto a mi amigo _– ¡Déjenme ir!-_ Gritaba con todas mis fuerzas mientras mi amigo gritaba como podía que me dejaran ir.

Halaban y halaban más y más aquellas personas poco a poco sentí como mis brazos perdían fuerza y de a poco soltaban a mi querido amigo hasta que consiguieron separarnos, con lágrimas en mis ojos observaba como me separaban de aquel chico y que por más que trataba de ir a su rescate aquellas mujeres me lo impedían.

Aquellos hombres finalmente habían logrado llevarse a mi amigo mientras él con gritos desesperados y acompañados de aquel llanto que no olvidare jamás, pedía que lo dejaran ir, pero era totalmente ignorado recuerdo a la perfección que un señor lo llevaba en sus brazos al auto que momentos atrás habíamos visto detenerse frente a nosotros, y sin más este arranco solo pude ver frente a mi pasar aquel mismo auto y por la ventana a mi amigo llorando y golpeando con sus pequeñas manos que lo dejaran ir, quería correr tras él y liberarlo pero no podía realmente no podía con aquellas mujeres que me tenían en sus brazos impidiéndome escapar.

Recuerdo muy bien escuchar de mi amigo aquellas palabras _– ¡Espérame, definitivamente regresare! ¡Definitivamente regresare, espérame!-_ mientras yo era un mar de lágrimas y aquel auto seguía su camino y se perdía en el horizonte.

Ese era un viaje que no tenía final, per _o_ siempre recordare ese camino para encontrar el cielo, recordare el lejano sur, ese hermoso mar azul, recordare a ese chico del cual nunca supe su nombre pero en mis recuerdos siempre estará aquella mirada como el ámbar que sin esperarlo me dejo cautivada y aquella promesa jamás escrita que desde ese día espere con recelo a que fuese cumplida

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** He regresado, después de una ausencia larguiiiiiiisiiiima he vuelto con una nueva historia habrá algunas personas que dirán ya esta publicando otra historia pero no se ha dignado en dar avance o siquiera terminar con el otro fic, es cierto pero con tanta cosa en la universidad y sumado a eso que mi laptop murió me ha tocado comprar otra nueva y ver como recupero de a poco los capítulos que tenia escritos del otro fic que seguramente en estos días comenzare a publicar, espero que esta historia haya sido de su agrado pues no se con solo ver el dorama quede con la sensación de que debería ser una adaptación pero con mis queridos personajes de CCS, espero sus reviews, cualquier comentario positivo, regular o negativo serán aceptados, aunque creó que por desaparecerme una eternidad me merezco unos tomatazos por no decir otra cosa, espero con ancías que sea de su agrado y sus opiniones para seguir con esta historia. Se despide de ustedes

 **MissaFire...**

 **Bye bye y hasta la próxima...**


	2. Los tres prodigios

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP. Historia realizada sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **WHEN LOVE WALKED IN**

 **CAPITULO II**

 **"LOS TRES PRODIGIOS"**

 **By: MissaFire**

" La gente que nace como prodigios no son felices, pero aquellos que creen en si mismos hasta el final, y que trabajan duro con un gran espíritu, si que lo son. "

* * *

 **-POV NARRADORA-**

 _"Kyoto, Tokyo, Osaka y Sapporo recientemente con un valor neto de hasta diez billones de dólares, el CEO del grupo CLOW, Clow Reed ha empezado con la búsqueda de su nieta en varias ciudades de Japón. Si esta chica es encontrada, se convertirá en la heredera legítima de Clow Reed."_

Toda Japón se encontraba conmocionada con tal anuncio del presidente de la compañía de remarca mundial, el famoso Clow Reed quien estaba en la búsqueda de su adorada nieta. Filas y filas de posibles candidatas se encontraban fuera de aquella enorme edificación, y a lo lejos se observaba a una joven de aproximadamente veinticinco años de edad quien se encontraba trabajando arduamente repartiendo entregas de un lugar a otro muy animada, su nombre Sakura Kinomoto una chica que había perdido a sus padres cuando tan solo era una pequeña y había sido adoptada por la hermana de su padre, Sonomi Kinomoto. Todos los que la conocían quedaban encantados con su personalidad cualquiera la describiría como bella, sencilla, amigable y sobre todo siempre defiende su familia y pelea ante cada problema por mantener a todos unidos.

Sakura se hacía paso ante la multitud de manera hábil pues ya estaba acostumbrada, vestía su uniforme de trabajo que consistía en unos jeans de color negro, unos tenis y el suéter característico de la compañía de entregas para la que trabajaba de color blanco con toques en color fucsia, llevaba su largo y hermoso cabello castaño claro recogida en una cola baja sin olvidar su gorra de trabajo pero lo que más llamaba la atención de la castaña eran sus hermosas orbes esmeraldas. Iba y venía de aquí para allá hasta que logro salir de toda esa multitud dirigiéndose a su destino.

 _¡Señorita Maki, estoy aquí!_ –Exclamaba alegremente la castaña a la joven que se encontraba al otro lado del escritorio. ¡ _Hola Sakura!_ –Respondía alegremente la joven mientras la castaña de su pequeño maletín sacaba un bolígrafo y unos papeles para que firmase de recibido, rápidamente hizo entrega del pequeño paquete y se despidió mientras salía corriendo de aquel lugar y entraba de nuevo al auto para hacer las demás entregas.

 _Sakura, ¿Has escuchado las noticias del grupo CLOW, acerca de que están buscando a la nieta del presidente? -_ Le preguntaba Nakuru Akisuki su amiga del alma y también compañera de trabajo- _Me pregunto ¿quién será la chica afortunada?_ –Seguía hablando entusiasmada la joven-

 _¿Qué? ¿También quisieras ser la nieta del presidente Clow?_ –Devolvía la pregunta la castaña a su mejor amiga mientras la otra alegremente comenzaba con su fantasía- _¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Si fuera su nieta, podría ver a los tres talentosos de la compañía todos los días!_ –Exclamaba emocionada Nakuru mientras esta conducía lanzaba besos al aire a la imagen de los tres prodigios de la gran empresa CLOW que se encontraba en todo su esplendor en uno de los enormes edificios de la ciudad.

* * *

Mientras que en la compañía CLOW…

 _¡Es verdad! Antes de la muerte de mi madre, ella me dijo que mi abuelo es el presidente Clow –_ Explicaba una jovencita a través de una pantalla a quien fuese la mano derecha del dueño de la compañía Yukito Tsukishiro- _Entonces, ¿Cuál es el apellido de tu padre? ¿Cuál es su nombre?_ –devolvía perspicazmente la pregunta el albino a lo que la jovencita nerviosamente no sabía ni que decir- _Quizás… su apellido era… era Himura –_ A lo que el joven Tsukishiro con un semblante serio ante su respuesta dejo de ver la pantalla por la que se proyectaba a la jovencita mientras masajeaba levemente su cabeza, tanto estrés por encontrar a la nieta de su jefe lo estaba exasperando, a su lado se encontraban Ruby Hiraguizawa ejecutiva de mayor rango en la compañía quien trataba de disimular una sonora carcajada al igual que su compañero de trabajo quien era el gerente general de la misma Spinel Daidoji, ambos contenían una carcajada pero viendo el humor que cargaba Tsukishiro no tentarían su suerte- _¡Siguiente! -_ Con esa simple palabra dio por terminada aquel video chat el albino, sin saber que a apenas y estaba comenzando con su martirio.

Y las "supuestas nietas" del presidente, digo supuestas porque unas estaban más locas que otras por no decir desquiciadas, seguían dando sus razones del porque debían ser reconocidas como tal.

 _No tienen que preocuparse del nombre de mi padre, la persona que están buscando soy yo_ –Gritaba una loca tratando de convencer al albino- _Abuelo sino me reconoces ¿Cómo se supone que voy a pagar todas mis deudas?..._

 _Desde que era una niña pequeña, siempre he sido una niña buena que nunca ha dicho mentiras, y por eso digo que soy la nieta del presidente Clow…_ -Decía con falsa inocencia una joven tratando de dar una explicación lógica de lo que decía-

 _¡Aquí tengan, pueden usarlo para una prueba de ADN…!_ –Mencionaba otra quien se cortaba una de sus trenzas, mientras que el gerente Daidoji y la ejecutiva Hiraguizawa no salían de su asombro al ver la desesperación de la chica.

 _¡Abuelo! ¡Abuelo, soy yo, soy la nieta con la que perdiste contacto por cincuenta años!_ – A lo que la ejecutiva Hiraguizawa ya no soporto más y termino riéndose de aquella anciana, mientras que con su mano derecha intentaba cubrirse un poco para que no lo notaran los allí presentes- _¡Abuelo, mírame y dime si he cambiado! ¡No he cambiado, recuérdame, recuérdame!_ –Lloraba la viejecilla mientras seguía con aquellas exageraciones, el gerente Daidoji solo soltó un gran suspiro como muestra de su incomodidad y Yukito no hizo más que masajear de nuevo su cabeza, si seguía así por más tiempo para el final del día tendría ganado un buen dolor de cabeza.

 _¡Siguiente!_ –Exigía ya con cara de molestia el albino, no podía creer cuanta era la desesperación de las jóvenes por fingir ser alguien que realmente no eran pero todo tenía una explicación lógica y que todas tenían en común "Fortuna y conquistar a uno de los tres prodigios de la compañía" simple y sencillamente eso.

* * *

Sakura y Nakuru seguían repartiendo los paquetes de un lugar a otro con buen ánimo hasta que se encontraron a las afueras de uno de los edificios más altos de Tokyo, el emporio CLOW- _¡Wow, finalmente hemos llegado donde el grupo CLOW_! –Decía una asombrada Nakuru mientras se apoyaba en el volante con cara risueña y alzaba la vista observando el enorme edificio- _Quizás ese desafortunado abuelo mío ha estado esperándome todo este tiempo_ –A lo que Sakura la miraba con cara divertida- _Entonces, ¿quizás debería ponerte en un paquete y hacer que tu abuelo lo firme?_ –Mientras Nakuru reaccionaba animada y chocaba los cinco con la castaña en señal de afirmación y esta al no creer hasta donde era capaz su amiga en son de broma bajo su gorra tapándole la vista. Rápidamente la ojiverde se bajó del auto y busco los paquetes que entregaría al portero de la compañía.

* * *

 _¡No puedo soportar todo eso!_ –Decía seriamente la ejecutiva Hiraguizawa a sus dos acompañantes mientras salían del ascensor- _Tsukishiro ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Cómo se lo diremos al presidente?_ –Preguntaba preocupado el gerente Daidoji, pues era más que obvio que ninguna de las entrevistadas era la persona que estaban buscando y darle una noticia como esa a su jefe era como estar cavando su propia tumba, pues los consideraría como un grupo de incompetentes al no encontrar a su nieta, como si fuese tan fácil encontrar una aguja en un pajar no se diga de una chica a la que no conocían en todo Japón.

 _Hemos estado buscando todo el mediodía,_ _y aun así todos fueron personificadores, aparte de estar preparados para ser regañados ¿Qué podríamos hacer?_ –Explicaba con total desanimo el albino, mientras seguía preparando psicológicamente a sus acompañantes y a él mismo para otro sermón por parte de su jefe mientras se dirigían a la mansión de este último, no se dio cuenta que mientras salían de la compañía a su lado pasaba la persona a la que había estado buscando todos esos años muy animadamente haciendo entrega de un paquete al vigilante de turno.

 _¡Hola Shijo!, hoy hay en total tres paquetes, por favor acéptalos_ –Saludaba alegremente la castaña a lo que el vigilante asintió como respuesta a su saludo- _Sakura, estás muy bonita hoy_ –Adulaba alegremente a la castaña mientras esta se sonrojaba levemente- _¡Oh vamos no sigas! ¿Cómo me puedo comparar a ti Shijo?, firma aquí, por favor_ –A lo que el hombre sonreía por las ocurrencias de la castaña y firmaba de recibido sin notar que la joven sacaba de su pequeño bolso un pequeño regalo- _Este es un pequeño regalo para tu hijo Shijo, será mejor que no lo comas_ –Advertía la ojiverde al hombre mientras este divertido aceptaba el pequeño detalle entre pequeñas risas mientras se despedía de la joven.

* * *

Mientras que en algún lugar no muy lejos de allí…

Un joven de aproximadamente veinticinco años de edad, su nombre Eriol Hiraguizawa muy conocido por ser uno de los tres prodigios de la compañía CLOW, de buen porte al muy estilo inglés, perspicaz, serio, atrevido y de personalidad algo misteriosa como lo habían catalogado sus fans, enamorado perdidamente de la hermana de Touya y con una madre que cualquiera detestaría tener como lo era la ejecutiva Ruby Hiraguizawa.

Eriol se conducía en su exótico Audi R8 GT de color gris a toda velocidad mientras salía de un estacionamiento, intentando dar alcance a sus dos compañeros quienes se encontraban en distintas partes de la gran ciudad de Tokyo, pero los tres ya tenían un punto de reunión en común "El Centro de Exhibición Internacional".

El siguiente miembro de los prodigios era Touya Daidoji quien conducía un Hummer H3 negro, de lujo, conocido por ser alguien de carácter serio en su trabajo, y quien suele sacrificarse por absolutamente todo y poner la felicidad de sus amigos por encima de la suya, hijo del gerente general Spinel Daidoji y hermano mayor de la joven Tomoyo Daidoji a quien intenta siempre sacar de sus cabales a la más mínima oportunidad.

Y finalmente el rebelde del grupo Shaoran Li dueño de un carácter difícil de tolerar en ocasiones, protegido de Clow Reed desde los cinco años de edad debido a que perdió a sus padres en un accidente automovilístico cuando iban de vacaciones a la ciudad de Tomoeda por lo que en ocasiones se atormenta con sus recuerdos, este se conducía en su motocicleta Yamaha XVS1300A Midnight Star a toda velocidad.

 _Finalmente, podemos salir_ -Decía Eriol mientras suspiraba de cansancio a lo que Touya reía- _Todo el grupo CLOW está ocupado buscando a una chica. Es un desastre._ -Exclamaba el moreno a lo que Eriol como respuesta reía por el comentario de su amigo mientras conducía- _Pero realmente, tenemos que agradecerle_ -Respondía el ojiazul a través de su auricular inalambrico- _¿Cómo?_ -Preguntaba desconcertado Touya- _Claro, que acaso eres ciego, sino fuera por ella ¿Como tendríamos la oportunidad para seguir con la exhibición?_ -Explicaba seriamente el ojiazul a lo que Touya estuvo de acuerdo casi al instante pues su amigo estaba en lo cierto- _Eriol, en verdad eres terriblemente sincero con tus pensamientos_ -Haciendo que el ojiazul riera por lo bajo- _Oye, ¿Quien dijo que ella era un desastre?, no soy tan honesto como tu Touya_ -Devolvía el halago al moreno- _Si tengo algo que decir, lo diré honestamente, ¿No es acaso tu manera de hablar peor que la mía?_ -Explicaba Touya seriamente- _¿Donde está Shaoran? ¿Por qué no escucho su voz?_ -Preguntaba socarronamente Eriol al moreno, era cierto que durante toda esa conversación Shaoran no había pronunciado palabra alguna- _Ya estoy muerto en el fondo del río, debido a tus palabras_ -Se escuchaba al fin decir al ambarino provocando carcajadas en el ojiazul y el moreno y con esto dicho acelero aun más rumbó a su destino.

* * *

 _¿Dónde es la siguiente entrega? -_ Preguntaba aburrida Nakuru a la ojiverde- _El_ _Centro de Exhibición Internacional, el grupo de diseño "Hiraguizawa-Daidoji-Li"_ -Respondía seriamente la castaña observando la dirección que se encontraba anotada en su libreta, pero al hacer mención de aquel grupo de diseño nunca se imaginó que su mejor amiga armaría el escándalo del siglo- _¿Queeeeé? ¿En serio? ¿Tenemos que hacer una entrega allá?_ -Gritaba emocionada sin poder creer lo que había escuchado- _Si, ¿Por qué estas tan emocionada?_ -Preguntaba la castaña algo confundida- _¿No lo sabes?, esa es la exhibición de los tres prodigios. Escuche que hoy es la apertura de la exhibición, acaso no es eso genial_ -Respondía Nakuru como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo- _¡_ _Wow!, si pudiéramos ver a los tres juntos,_ _¡_ _seria tan genial!, esos tres son los secretarios del presidente Clow, han ganado muchos premios en las competencias de diseño de los que han formado parte, en otras palabras ellos son conocidos como los "maestros de la industria". Sin embargo la parte más importante es que esos tres también son muy apuestos_ -Explicaba con tanta emoción Nakuru que olvidaba que se encontraba trabajando y al mismo tiempo era ella quien conducía el auto repartidor- _¡_ _Esta bien!, pero ya deja de ser tan alocada_ -Trataba de tranquilizar la castaña a su amiga- _Pero para mí, solo hay un maestro del diseño. Esos tres prodigiosos, no son nada comparados a él_ -Explicaba seriamente Sakura mirando al frente- _¿Enserio?, ¿Quién es?_ -Preguntaba curiosamente Nakuru, pues sabía que Sakura nunca hablaba de su vida amorosa y escucharla expresarse así de un hombre al que no conocía le intrigaba de sobremanera- _¡Es un secreto!, no te lo_ _diré_ -Mientras apoyaba su brazo derecho contra la ventana, feliz pensando en su persona especial- _Ahhh ¿Por qué tan misteriosa...?_ -A lo que Nakuru resignada no le quedaba de otra que hacer pucheros para ver si así por lo menos lograba sacarle algún tipo de información a la castaña- " _Xiao, su nombre es Xiao"_ -Pensaba alegremente la ojiverde viendo el paisaje desde la ventana del auto, recordando así el nombre de su amado cibernético.

* * *

No muy lejos de donde se encontraban las chicas en el Centro de Exhibición Internacional daban inició a aquella exhibición, a lo lejos se escuchaba a la presentadora quien amenizaba el evento- _Damas y caballeros, la exhibición de_ _Hiraguizawa-Daidoji-Li ha empezado oficialmente, primero demos la bienvenida a Touya Daidoji..._ -A lo que las fanáticas del moreno aplaudían y gritaban su nombre a todo pulmón con pancartas con su nombre, Touya vestía un smokin que lo hacia lucir elegante de color blanco acompañado de un corbatín negro, junto con un pantalón negro y zapatos negros de marca, mientras hacia su aparición hacia el escenario como modelo profesional- _Eriol Hiraguizawa_ -Invitaba la joven presentadora a que pasara el ojiazul, este vestía un traje ejecutivo a la medida de color negro haciendo juego con su corbata, camisa manga larga blanca y zapatos negros de marca- _Y el último invitado Shaoran Li_ -Anunciaba finalmente la joven quien se hacia a un lado para dejar su lugar para que el ambarino se colocara, al igual que con los otros dos él tenia muchas fanáticas que gritaban su nombre y le expresaban su admiración a través de pancartas, el ambarino llevaba un conjunto muy diferente al de Eriol y al de Touya que consistía en una chaqueta de cuero negra junto a una camisa manga corta negra y una bufanda gris claro para hacer juego, jeans negros acompañados de un cinturón que a lo lejos parecían cadenas, botas de cuero negras y al contrario de ambos no se notaba cómodo en aquella exhibición.

 _Shaoran, nunca hubieras imaginado que tanta gente vendría el día de hoy_ -Mencionaba Touya alegremente al ambarino en un susurro mientras posaban para la prensa y las fanáticas, pero Shaoran ni se inmutaba por el comentario al contrario seguía como había salido con una actitud totalmente seria- _Después de ver que tanta gente ha venido, si aún te arrepientes de esto, entonces es mejor que tengas cuidado_ -Le advertía con una sonrisa ladina el ojiazul al ambarino este intentaba sonreír para las fotos y así evitar que vieran su descontento- _Incluso antes de empezar, ya me había arrepentido_ -Daba por finalizada aquella conversación el joven Li.

 _Ahora dejaremos que los tres prodigios presenten el tema de la exposición de hoy, por favor..._ -Pedía amablemente aquella presentadora a los tres jóvenes, mientras indicaba con una de sus manos hacia aquella escultura que se encontraba cubierta en el centro del salón con un telón azul oscuro, cuatro hombres se acercaron rodeando aquel sitio y descubrieron aquella obra de arte, mientras lo hacían comenzaron a escucharse muchos aplausos de los allí presentes y los periodistas tomaban muchas fotos de lo que fuese aquella escultura. los tres prodigios observaban al público a su alrededor como esperando alguna opinión o crítica acerca de lo que veían.

 _¡Esto es asombroso!_ -Exclamaba la presentadora- _Es una combinación de muchos materiales de esculturas, tomó un año para terminarlo, ¿Cuál es el nombre de esta pieza?, a continuación, le pediremos a estos tres prodigios que nos lo expliquen_ -A lo que la joven acercaba el micrófono al ambarino- _¡Basura!_ -Fue la única palabra con la que describió aquella escultura Shaoran, ninguno de los allí presentes comprendía lo que quería decir o si solo les estaba tomando el pelo, se preguntaban el porque del nombre y si en serio se llamaba basura- _En la sociedad de ahora, es algo abundante pero excesivo y desaprovechado_ -Explicaba Eriol seriamente- _Así que la creación toma forma de basura_ -Era Touya quien se unía para aclarar las cosas- _Es el proceso de tomar los residuos de materiales y civilizaciones espirituales, es por eso, que el nombre de esta pieza es basura_ -Concluía Shaoran de manera seria a lo que los presentes ante aquella aclaración por no decir que no habían comprendido absolutamente nada a excepción de algunos quedaron maravillados y estallaron en aplausos.

* * *

 _¿_ _Por qué esto esta tan pesado?_ -Se preguntaban la ojiverde y su amiga al llevar un adorno floral inmenso y al mismo tiempo pesado hacia la recepción de aquel centro de exhibición- _¡Rápido, rápido, rápido!, por aquí_ -Seguían avanzando las chicas hasta colocar aquel arreglo en el recibidor de aquella recepción, mientras Nakuru terminaba de colocarlo bien, Sakura sacaba de su pequeño bolso la libreta para que le firmaran de recibido, mientras hacia los tramites correspondientes Nakuru no paraba de asombrarse y de observar todo a su alrededor, hasta que la castaña la saco de su ensoñación diciéndole que ya podían irse del lugar- _¡Espera, espera, espera!_ _¡_ _Sakura, eh espera Sakura!, ¿Podemos ir adentro y echar un vistazo?_ -Rogaba Nakuru a la ojiverde a lo que esta se negó alegando tener prisa por llegar temprano a su casa, pero Nakuru no se rendiría tan fácilmente, continuó rogándole a la castaña hasta finalmente convencerla, Sakura solo esperaba no arrepentirse tras aquella decisión.

* * *

Nakuru corría de un lado a otro llevando consigo a rastras a Sakura admirando cada escultura que miraban a su alrededor, aunque a cierta castaña dicha exposición le parecía de lo más aburrido, lo único que quería hacer era salir de allí lo más pronto posible, llegar cuanto antes a su casa y revisar si su amado Xiao había respondido a su último mensaje en el chat. Finalmente ambas chicas llegaron al centro del salón donde se encontraba aquella polémica escultura cuyo nombre era motivo de muchas conversaciones y pequeños debates de los allí presentes- _¿Por qué se ve como basura?_ -Preguntaba confundida Nakuru- _En realidad es basura_ -Explicaba sin emoción alguna la ojiverde, mientras que Nakuru miraba todo a su alrededor confundida tras aquella rara explicación de su amiga, cuando a lo lejos logro divisar a tres chicos quienes eran acaparados por la prensa y algunas fanáticas-

 _¡Celebridades!,_ _¡Mis celebridades están allá!,_ _¡Rápido Sakura, vamos!_ -Gritaba con verdadera emoción Nakuru mientras que la castaña a sabiendas de lo que a continuación se avecinaba solo se dejaba llevar a rastras por su amiga en dirección de aquellos tres chicos- _Disculpe, con permiso, gracias_ -Pasaban entre aquella multitud hasta que estuvieron frente a aquel trío de jóvenes- _Disculpen soy su fan, ¿Chicos, podrían darme sus autógrafos, por favor?_ -Rogaba Nakuru mientras que de su pequeño bolso sacaba una libreta y un bolígrafo tendiéndoselo primeramente a Touya, sin percatarse que tanto el ambarino y el ojiazul ponían cara de desagrado mientras el moreno sonreía divertido ante aquella peculiar y ya tan conocida situación, recibiendo aquello y colocando su firma rápidamente una página entera, luego se lo devolvió a Nakuru quien lo recibió más que emocionada y feliz de haber conseguido una de las tres firmas de sus ídolos, haciendo una reverencia en señal de gratitud, luego extendió aquella misma libreta en dirección de Eriol quien petulantemente observaba con fastidio a aquella joven- _Yo no firmo autógrafos_ -Fue lo que dijo viendo en otra dirección el ojiazul a una decepcionada Akisuki- _Oh, así que eso... entonces señor Li_ -Rápidamente y con la esperanza de que el ambarino si aceptase firmarle un autógrafo en su libreta- _Ellos son los jefes, yo solo estoy por aquí_ -Respondía seriamente el joven Li, a lo que Akisuki se encontraba totalmente decepcionada- _¿Cómo puede ser eso?, Ustedes no quieren firmar. Hay tres prodigios, y me faltan dos firmas... ¿Cómo me puedo ir solo con una?_ -Lo que no esperaba Nakuru era que Eriol ya se encontraba exasperado por su actitud y el simple hecho de que ella y Sakura estuviesen frente a ellos lo estresaba de sobre manera- _Estas piezas de arte, ¿Puedes entenderlas?_ -Fue la pregunta con la que él ojiazul enfrento a Akisuki, llamando la atención tanto de Touya como de Shaoran quienes en silencio esperaban ansiosos por aquella respuesta- _Realmente no puedo entenderlas, pero creo que están diseñadas muy bien_ -Se sincero la joven al no encontrarle el doble significado a aquella pregunta hecha por el ojiazul, provocando la risa inmediata del moreno, la seriedad en el ambarino y el completo desagrado por parte de Eriol- _Lo siento, hoy es nuestra exhibición de arte y no una firma de autógrafos, mantendré una conversación contigo cuando aprendas a entender estas piezas de arte. Sin embargo por ahora, por favor discúlpanos_ -Daba por finalizada aquella conversación el joven de aspecto ingles dándose media vuelta y caminando en dirección contraria al que se encontraban las chicas, seguido de un sonriente Touya y finalmente después de una rápida inspección de pies a cabeza por parte de un serio Shaoran, Akisuki quedo con las palabras en la boca sin poderse creer lo que acababa de suceder.

 _Eh, ¿Cómo puede pasar?, yo solo quería... yo solo quería..._ -Bajaba la cabeza tristemente Nakuru, Sakura no había hablado en lo absoluto solo se había quedado escuchando las palabras de aquel trío de engreídos que habían menospreciado públicamente a su querida amiga, no soportando ver a Nakuru en ese estado, la tomo de las manos y fueron por el mismo camino por el que se habían ido los supuestos prodigios según la ojiverde. _¡Hey ustedes, esperen un segundo!_ -Gritaba la castaña mientras se acercaba a los tres jóvenes seguida de Nakuru, a lo que estos sorprendidos giraron sobre si en silencio para ver quien era la persona que los estaba llamando de esa manera- _¿Y qué si ella no puede entenderlo? ¿Qué si no puede?, mi amiga solo quería un autógrafo, ¿De dónde vinieron todas esas_ _reglas_ _absurdas?_ -Reclamaba furiosa la ojiverde, mientras Touya fue el primero en exaltarse tras aquel comentario pero sin decir nada en lo absoluto dejo que la castaña prosiguiera- _¿Quieren hablar sobre el estilo de sus piezas de arte no?_ _¡Esta bien!,_ _¡H_ _ablemos sobre ello!_ -Amenazaba la ojiverde sin una pizca de nerviosismo al trío de jóvenes-

 _¿Lo entiendes?_ -Preguntaba sorprendido y con un deje de burla el ojiazul- _Bauhaus ¿Cierto?_ -Con aquella afirmación dejó sorprendidos a los tres quienes se miraban entre ellos, no creyendo lo que escuchaban- _En los comienzos del siglo XX, había un estilo artístico pionero de la era de la República de Weimar, todavía es popular en el siglo XI_ -Explicaba sin nerviosismo y con total tranquilidad la castaña provocando que la sonrisa de Touya se esfumara- _Lo sentimos mucho, no sabíamos que eras una experta_ -Se disculpaba el moreno sin salir de su asombro- _Tan solo se como garabatear, no soy una experta, pero aún así puedo verlo_ -Refutaba Sakura, llamando no solo la atención de los tres jóvenes con quienes charlaba sino que también la de los allí presentes- _Estas piezas se parecen a..._ -Mientas una sonrisa burlona se asomaba en su rostro y dejando intrigados a los prodigios en espera de lo que faltaba por decir por parte de aquella desconocida- _¿A qué?_ -Preguntaba seriamente Touya, mientras que Nakuru solo miraba expectante a los cuatro sin saber que hacer o decir solo a la espera de lo que su amiga quería hacerles entender- _Ustedes usaron una gran cantidad de materiales desechables, para crear una pieza con estilo Bauhau, sin embargo los colores... parecen ser demasiado, pero también un poco complicado_ -Continuaba con su explicación la castaña quien no solo había logrado callar y provocar descontento a los tres sino que había provocado el interés en ella por parte de los invitados y de la prensa quienes no desaprovechaban la oportunidad de tomar una foto a quien criticaba la obra de tan afamados diseñadores.

 _Los residuos producidos por la civilización moderna es compleja y en gran cantidad, esa es su especialidad_ -Se defendía el ojiazul de las críticas de la castaña a lo que esta negaba con la cabeza, al ver que no comprendían su punto- _Eso no es a lo que me refería... tan solo creo que sus trabajos son como..._ -A lo que Touya totalmente intrigado- _De nuevo, ¿Cómo qué?_ -Volvía a preguntar el moreno- _Tres individuos y tres diferentes tipos de estilo, parece haber una carencia de unidad en la pieza, la exhibición de un grupo como este, de algún modo me da una sensación de... como si se pareciera a..._ -Mientras dejaba de nuevo el suspenso en aquella conversación que de alguna u otra manera se había transformado en una batalla de la que ni Sakura ni los tres prodigios pensaban ceder ante el otro, a todo esto fue Eriol quien dando un paso adelante quedo frente a la ojiverde- _¿Realmente entiendes a Bauhaus?, soy desconfiado_ -Volvía a preguntar el ojiazul de manera cautelosa- _No lo entiendo, pero al menos conozco el estilo de Bauhaus, una de sus características principales es el minimalismo, aunque su trabajo no parece ser minimalista, pero aun así siento que ustedes se parecen como..._ -Volvía a dejar intrigados a todos la castaña.

 _¡_ _Otra vez con el "Cómo"!_ -Recalcaba Touya totalmente desesperado- _Como... si carecieran de confianza_ -Dando así un fuerte golpe por lo bajo al orgullo de aquellos tres prodigios- _¿Carecer de confianza? ¿A qué te refieres?_ -Preguntaba exaltado el moreno- _Lo siento, debo regresar rápido a casa, es nuestro turno de disculparnos,_ _¡Vayámonos Nakuru!_ -Dando así por finalizada aquella discusión dando media vuelta y retirándose de aquellas instalaciones, dejando totalmente desconcertados y carentes de palabras a aquellos tres jóvenes y a los demás invitados completamente fascinados ante el hecho de que una total desconocida fuese quien criticara el tipo de arte de aquellos prodigiosos diseñadores.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Bueno aquí estamos con el segundo capitulo de esta fascinante historia, me alegro mucho que este siendo de su total agrado muchas gracias por los reviews pues me alientan a seguir con este fic que va para largo desde ya les digo, xD también quería decir que en este fic he tratado la manera de adaptar la personalidad de los personajes de CCS con la de los personajes del dorama así que no se extrañen con tanta locura que solita me he inventado pero que me agrada, más adelante saldrán a relucir más personajes así que espero que sigan enviándome sus comentarios que son los que me motivan para seguir con la historia. Se despide de ustedes:

 **MissaFire...**

 **Bye, Bye y hasta el próximo capítulo...**


	3. El Plan Parte I

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP. Historia realizada sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 _ **En el capítulo anterior...**_

 _"¡Otra vez con el "Cómo"!_ -Recalcaba Touya totalmente desesperado- _Como... si carecieran de confianza_ -Dando así un fuerte golpe por lo bajo al orgullo de aquellos tres prodigios- _¿Carecer de confianza? ¿A qué te refieres?_ -Preguntaba exaltado el moreno- _Lo siento, debo regresar rápido a casa, es nuestro turno de disculparnos, ¡Vayámonos Nakuru!_ -Dando así por finalizada aquella discusión dando media vuelta y retirándose de aquellas instalaciones, dejando totalmente desconcertados y carentes de palabras a aquellos tres jóvenes y a los demás invitados completamente fascinados ante el hecho de que una total desconocida fuese quien criticara el tipo de arte de aquellos prodigiosos diseñadores."

* * *

 **WHEN LOVE WALKED IN**

 **CAPITULO III**

 **"EL PLAN PARTE I"**

 **By: MissaFire**

"Pocas o ninguna vez se cumple con la ambición que no sea con daño de tercero."  
 **Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra**

* * *

 _¿No es esa chica muy arrogante?_ -Exclamaba un histérico ojiazul luego de haber sido fuertemente criticado por aquella chica observando el camino por donde ella y su amiga habían salido, a lo que cierto moreno suspiraba estresado- _Ella dijo que carecíamos de confianza, ¿A qué se refería?_ -Llamando así la atención del ambarino quien de estar serio paso a simplemente reírse un poco, algo que desconcertó totalmente a los otros dos- _¿De qué te ríes?_ -Preguntaba enojado Eriol- _No es nada, el como interpreten otras personas nuestras piezas, no es de nuestra incumbencia_ -Respondía el ambarino provocando cierta molestia e incomodidad por su comentario en el ojiazul- _¿Es así como apoyas su argumento?_ -No sonaba a pregunta más bien Eriol afirmaba lo que su amigo había dicho- _Tan solo creo que Bahuaus tiene muchos estilos, puedes debatir acerca de eso por siempre. Por eso, a pesar de que cualquiera critique nuestras piezas, solo debemos escuchar. No lo piensen mucho_ -Terminaba con su explicación Shaoran- _¿Incluso puedes confortarnos?_ -Terminaba por decir el ojiazul, pues Shaoran tenía razón- _El presidente está esperándonos, será mejor que nos vayamos_ -Con esto último dicho el ambarino fue el primero en retirarse de aquella exposición seguido del ojiazul y del moreno.

* * *

 **Mientras en la mansión de Clow Reed...**

Siete personas se encontraban en una gran y lujosa sala de estar discutiendo acerca de lo que más le preocupaba en estos momentos al presidente del emporio CLOW, _su nieta._

 _Así que, aun no han encontrado a mi nieta, pero ¿Han encontrado a varios personificadores?_ -Afirmaba el mayor- _Presidente, lo sentimos mucho_ -Se disculpaba el gerente Daidoji- _Lo hemos decepcionado_ -Continuó diciendo la ejecutiva Hiraguizawa- _Si seguimos buscándola, ¿Qué tan seguros podemos estar del resultado?_ -Preguntaba el mayor con profunda tristeza en su tono de voz, que no paso desapercibida para los allí presentes- _Honestamente presidente, no estamos muy seguros de eso, además esto ya va por varios años. Muchas cosas pasaron y con ello deben haber habido cambios_ -Respondía con total sinceridad el joven Tsukishiro ganándose la mirada incrédula por parte de Clow Reed- _¿A qué te refieres?_ -Preguntaba desconcertado el mayor a las palabras dichas por quien consideraba su mano derecha- _Ese año, su hija, la señorita Nadeshiko Reed se fugó con Fujitaka Kinomoto, usted trató de contactarlos, e incluso uso varios métodos para hacerlos regresar, pero ellos siempre lo rechazaron_ -Explicaba seriamente el albino- _¡_ _Ellos no son marido y mujer!,_ _¡No lo reconoceré como mi hijo político!_ -Gritaba exaltado Clow Reed a lo que el albino solamente asentía.

 _Después de que la señorita Nadeshiko diera a luz a su nieta, murió a causa de una enfermedad, después de eso ¿A dónde llevó el señor Kinomoto a su nieta?, Nadie lo sabe. Después de haber buscado los dos años pasados..._ -Seguía con aquella explicación la ejecutiva Hiraguizawa, pero se vio interrumpida por el gerente Daidoji- _Solo sabemos que Fujitaka Kinomoto ha estado viviendo en Nagasaki, Hokkaido,_ _Tokyo y finalmente en Tomoeda, y hay una posibilidad de que haya muerto en Tomoeda. Con respecto a..._ -Ahora era la ejecutiva Hiraguizawa quien interrumpía la explicación del gerente Daidoji quien solo la miraba molesto por su interrupción- _Con respecto a donde se encuentra, no lo sabemos exactamente, así que, todo el esquema del seguimiento es como buscar una aguja en un pajar_ -Finalizaba la ejecutiva un poco desesperada, esperando que su jefe comprendiera que esta búsqueda era algo difícil por no decir casi imposible de seguir llevando a cabo, pues con solo tener pocos datos y ninguna foto que les confirmara la apariencia de la nieta del mayor era difícil dar siquiera con una pista que las llevara a ella.

 _Hablando en serio presidente, su nieta, si es que sabe o no de su existencia como su abuelo aun no es cierta._ -Proseguía el albino, ante la mirada desilusionada del mayor- _¿Y sí de alguna manera lo sabía?_ -Continuaba aferrándose a la esperanza de encontrarla el mayor, dejando sin palabras al albino.

 _Presidente, si ella lo supiera, y si lo ama o lo odia, o si quiere verlo o no, nadie puede estar seguro de eso_ -Por fin hablaba el ambarino, quien conocía de sobra todo el sufrimiento que había pasado por años y que aun seguía atormentando al mayor, provocando las miradas incrédulas por parte de Eriol, Touya y de los demás presentes ante aquellas palabras y lágrimas por parte del mayor- _Aun es joven, quizás ni siquiera sabe lo que es el odio. Aun si me odiara ahora, haré que un día ella me respete y me ame_ -Respondía el mayor un poco exasperado pero con determinación en su voz- _¡Vayan y encuentren a mi nieta a toda costa!, mientras aun respire,_ _¡Quiero ver a mi nieta!_ -Fueron las ordenes que daba el mayor a sus empleados, a lo que estos asintieron y abandonaron la sala de estar.

Ya en el enorme patio cerca de la alberca, los tres jóvenes caminaban cada quien sumergido en sus pensamientos, hasta que finalmente fue Touya quien rompió el hielo y comenzó a hablar- _Estaba preocupado por Shaoran_ -Provocando una pequeña risa en Eriol que con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón fijaba su vista a un punto en especial como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo y recordando la plática anterior- _Los ojos del presidente, hace que la gente tiemble de miedo_ -Mientras giraba sobre sus talones colocándose frente a Touya quien continuaba con cara preocupada- _Si las mismas palabras, hubieran sido dichas por ti o por mi, habrías más que solo la mirada del presidente. Creó que hubiéramos estado sufriendo de un dolor extremo_ -Explicaba el moreno, provocando de nuevo la risa de Eriol- _No hay duda de porque muchas personas le tienen miedo. Por algo bueno es llamado "El Rey"_ -Decía el ojiazul- _Por algo malo, también es llamado "El Tirano"_ -Terminó por decir el moreno, mientras sonreían ante los recuerdos que les traían aquellas palabras- _Pero en este mundo, es Shaoran el único que no le tiene miedo al tirano. ¿Shaoran cómo lo hiciste?, dices cosas que ningún otro se hubiera atrevido a decirle al presidente, ¿Ni siquiera le tienes un poco de miedo?_ -Preguntaba el ojiazul al ambarino, mientras se acercaban a él quien se encontraba a unos pasos de la alberca- _El problema no es si le tengo miedo o no_ -Se giraba el ambarino con seriedad para estar frente a sus amigos- _Me temo que esta molesto, y temo aun más sino escucha la verdad_ -A lo que el ojiazul y el moreno estaban de acuerdo-

 _La nieta del presidente aun no ha aparecido, ¿Cuál será la razón?_ -Lanzaba la pregunta el moreno- _Si ella supiera como el presidente arrincono a sus padres en una esquina entonces, ¿Cómo se sentiría?. Si él lo hubiera sabido, esto no habría pasado. Ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse_ -Continuaba explicando Touya- _¡_ _Eh!, corrección, el presidente nunca se arrepiente de lo que hace_ -Respondía seriamente Eriol, provocando una leve pero notable sonrisa en el ambarino que no paso desapercibida por los otros dos jóvenes- _¿De que te ríes?_ -Le preguntaba el ojiazul, ganándose la mirada divertida de Shaoran- _De repente me acorde del dicho de hoy_ -A lo que tanto el moreno y el ojiazul lo miraban extrañados- _¿Dicho?, ¿Qué clase de dicho?_ -Le preguntaba de nuevo el ojiazul- _El pastel que ni siquiera se ha horneado en el horno_ -Explicaba divertido el ambarino- _¡Ah! la chica de las entregas express_ -Adivinaba con cierta malicia el moreno- _Nuestro trabajo fue criticado, pero aun así te vez algo feliz_ -Miraba expectante a cualquier reacción del moreno el ojiazul- _Solo creo que ella es algo interesante, de buenas a primeras parece que... parece que hay muchos colores y es muy complicado, parece que carece de unidad, parece un pastel que no se ha horneado en el horno. Incluso dijo que carecíamos de confianza_ -Explicaba divertido el moreno aun desconcertado ojiazul y a un serio ambarino- _Los tres lo aceptamos de mala gana, pero lo último que dijo, realmente no lo entendí_ -Terminaba Touya con su explicación, buscando la respuesta a lo dicho por aquella joven- _¿Puedes por favor no ser auto-humillado?_ -Le regañaba el ojiazul a un pensativo Touya- _Creo, que ni siquiera entiende lo que es arte, tan solo hablaba tonterías_ -Provocando que el moreno se fuera de su lado y se colocara al lado del ambarino con cara divertida- _Lo vez, ese hábito viene de nuevo_ -Se quejaba el moreno- _Lo veo_ -Respondía Shaoran con burla, provocando la mirada seria de Eriol- _¿Qué hábito?_ -Se preguntaba el ojiazul- _Esto es más que todo cuando Eriol admira a una persona, por lo que en su lugar trata de encontrar lo malo_ -Explicaba con los brazos cruzados y con fingida seriedad el moreno- _En lugar de regañarla, la esta alabando_ -Contraatacaba el ambarino, siguiéndole la corriente al moreno, mientras el ojiazul planeaba desde ya dos posibles funerales- _En lugar de odiarla, la ama_ -Volvía a hablar el moreno- _Tonterías, digan algo más de mi y..._ -Amenazaba Eriol corriendo tras los dos por casi toda la alberca atrapando a cada uno con sus brazos sobre sus cuellos a punto de tirarlos contra el suelo, provocando automáticamente sonoras carcajadas por parte de los tres.

 _¡Hay una llamada!,_ _¡Hay una llamada!_ -Repetía Touya mientras era casi ahorcado por el ojiazul, provocando que este inmediatamente los soltara a ambos y se arreglara su traje que tras aquella persecución estaba un poco desordenado- _Los dejare vivir esta vez_ -Amenazaba seriamente Eriol a sus amigos mientras se acomodaba mejor su saco y la corbata- _¿Quién es?_ -Se preguntaba con notoria molestia el ojiazul mientras sacaba su celular del saco- _Por supuesto que es tu mamá_ -Se burlaba el moreno ganándose la mirada asesina del ojiazul y una divertida por parte del ambarino, a lo que segundos después comenzó a sonar el celular de Touya- _Por supuesto que es tu papá_ -Contraatacaba Eriol, a lo que ambos serios, sacaron sus móviles y se fijaron en la pantalla de estos para corroborar quien los llamaba, bajo la expectante mirada de Shaoran- _Parece que debo irme_ -Se despedía el ambarino de manera divertida y con una de sus manos, mientras se adentraba a la enorme mansión, rumbo a su habitación, dejando a dos alterados jóvenes que no se habían molestado siquiera en responder aun las llamadas de sus progenitores, al cabo de unos segundos luego de un gran suspiro se dignaron ambos a contestar.

* * *

 **En algún lugar de Tokyo con Touya y su padre...**

 _¿Dónde te escondiste todo el día?_ -Reclamaba Spinel Daidoji a su primogénito, quien conducía en silencio- _Estuviste jugando por allí con Eriol y con Shaoran, ¿No?_ -Afirmaba seriamente a su hijo- _Papá, el presidente esta buscando a su nieta, no podemos ayudar_ -Se defendía el moreno- _Tienes que ayudar aun si no puedes_ -Contradecía a su hijo- _Debes saber que esta chica será la futura heredera de la compañía del presidente_ -Trataba inútilmente de provocar interés en el tema al moreno quien se encontraba cansado de escuchar siempre el mismo sermón por parte de su padre- _¿Y eso qué?_ -Exclamaba con desinterés Touya.

* * *

 **Igualmente en algún lugar de Tokyo con Eriol y su madre...**

 _La compañía completa está ocupada buscando a la nieta del presidente, ¿Qué ánimos tienen para asistir a una exhibición?, eso es demasiado_ -Regañaba con total desacuerdo la ejecutiva Hiraguizawa a su hijo quien al igual que Touya se encontraba conduciendo sin decir absolutamente nada, solo escuchando los tan acostumbrados reclamos de su madre, que sin quererlo le provocaban una sonrisa burlona- _En una cosa tan importante como esta, ni siquiera participas, te he permitido que estudies negocios, pero no estas interesado, en lugar de eso, juegas a ser un diseñador, realmente no lo entiendo..._ -Seguía recriminándole sus acciones, algo con lo que ya el ojiazul se encontraba muy familiarizado, por lo que había aprendido desde hacía mucho tiempo a no discutir ni seguirle la corriente, simplemente la ignoraba y se concentraba en lo que estaba haciendo en este caso conducir.

* * *

 **De nuevo, con Touya y su padre...**

 _Te he dicho varias veces, que si tarde o temprano la encontramos o no, deberías al menos quedar bien frente al presidente. Sino, en el corazón del presidente solo existirá Li Shaoran_ -Explicaba seriamente el señor Daidoji a su hijo, quien se encontraba de lo más serio y desinteresado por el tema que su padre trataba de explicarle- _Sino es eso, ¿Qué otra cosa puedes hacer para competir contra Li Shaoran?_ -Se preguntaba aquel hombre, para convencer a su hijo- _¿Qué hay de bueno en compararme con Shaoran?_ -Le preguntaba el moreno a su padre, pues si una cosa detestaba era que siempre lo comparara con su amigo y no se diera cuenta que nunca podría parecerse a él simplemente él era Touya Daidoji y no Li Shaoran- _Hablas demasiado, solo escúchame ¿De acuerdo?_ -Recalcaba su padre- _Si algún día logramos encontrar a la nieta del presidente, será mejor que te lleves bien con ella. Además..._ El gerente ya no pudo continuar con aquella charla porque Touya harto de la situación había subido el volumen de la música que llevaba de fondo desde un principio, y con eso daba por finalizada aquella charla de padre e hijo.

* * *

 **De nuevo, con Eriol y su madre...**

 _No te acerques a Shaoran y a Touya_ -Prohibía la ejecutiva a su hijo- _Mamá, los amigos que haga, no necesitas involucrarte, ¿De acuerdo?_ -Daba por finalizada aquella conversación el ojiazul, pero su madre seguía insistiendo- _Mamá, el juego entre ustedes como unos adultos, no lo metan en nuestras vidas, ¿Ok?-_ Aclaraba el ojiazul, pues detestaba esas ansias que su madre tenía por acabar su amistad con sus dos amigos y sobre todo demostrarle al gerente Daidoji quien era el favorito del presidente, que a sus ojos era un juego absurdo- _De acuerdo, pero al menos deberías escuchar mi consejo. Considera el problema de la nieta del presidente como algo importante, ¿Ok?_ -Eriol no negó ni afirmo nada, lo único que hizo fue dar un gran suspiro, todo este asunto de la nieta del presidente lo estaba estresando de sobremanera y a eso agregarle la pelea absurda de su madre con el padre de uno de sus mejores amigos, era el colmo.

* * *

 **Mientras en un restaurante italiano, en Tokyo, por la noche...**

 _El seguro que le di, ¿Qué le pareció?_ -Se escuchaba decir a una mujer sentada en una de las mesas de dicho restaurante a un hombre con quien cerraba un trato, mientras cierta castaña se encontraba atendiendo los pedidos de cada mesa con una radiante sonrisa- _¿Seguro?, ya he comprado el seguro_ -Explicaba aquel extraño hombre a aquella mujer, a lo que desilusionada siguió ofreciéndole otros productos de la revista que le mostraba.

 _¿Puedo retirar sus platos?_ -Se acercaba a una mesa la ojiverde cumpliendo con su trabajo de mesera, mientras aquella mujer seguía ofreciendo sus productos- _¿No le gusta?, esta bien, déjeme ver esta. ¿Acuerdo de entierro?_ -Provocando incomodidad a su cliente- _Cuide de los detalles de su funeral_ -Seguía explicando la mujer entre risas para convencer a aquel hombre quien solo quedo con una interrogante en su rostro, quien en su sano juicio le ofrecería semejante servicio con son de burla- _Estoy en el negocio de servicios, así que tengo que cubrir todas las bases, ¿Yo?,_ _¡C_ _ubriré la sala, lo viejo, lo enfermo y lo muerto!, aquí mire..._ -Explicaba con alegría y orgullo aquella señora provocando miedo a su cliente.

A lo lejos en el mini bar de aquel restaurante se encontraba una chica de la misma edad de Sakura, de cabello negro recogido en dos coletas altas, ojos de un extraño colo rojizo pero al mismo tiempo muy llamativos, de piel clara, su nombre Meiling Kinomoto prima de la ojiverde, quien se limaba las uñas como si fuese la mayor de sus tareas y sin preocupación alguna, contemplando una pequeña imagen de los tres prodigios que se encontraba pegado en un mueble solo a la vista de ella y muy cerca de la caja registradora, mientras los demás trabajaban arduamente.

 _Sakura esta muy ocupada desde la mañana, ¿No la ayudaras?_ -Preguntaba su padre Kerberos Kinomoto, quien era el chef de aquel restaurante, mientras observaba con interés a Sakura y se preguntaba por que a Meiling le daba igual todo- _¡Estoy trabajando en mis uñas!_ -Explicaba Mei a su padre sin dejar de limar sus uñas- _Papá, ¿Por qué no traes a mi hermano para que ayude?_ -Se quejaba la chica- _No me des excusas, te lo estoy pidiendo._ _¡_ _Rápido ve!_ -Volvía a insistir su padre ya enojado, mientras le quitaba la lima y la hacia que se levantase de aquel sitio a ayudar a la castaña.

A Meiling no le quedo de otra que levantarse de mala gana y dirigirse donde se encontraba su prima recogiendo los platos vacíos de cada mesa, espero a que su padre se fuese de nuevo a la cocina y termino por recoger los cubiertos y algunos platos de una de las mesas dejándoselas a Sakura quien iba rumbó a la cocina con una enorme cantidad de platos sucios con la excusa de que iría a cerciorarse de cuanto dinero habían ganado ese día y de algunas cuentas que faltaban por revisar, a lo que la castaña no se negó y dejo que su prima le colocara aquello, pero al ser muy pesado iba haciendo malabares para evitar que se le cayeran pero dio un mal paso y uno de los platos sucios cayo al suelo quebrándose llamando la atención de todos los clientes quienes asustados y preocupados vieron a una nerviosa castaña quien se disculpaba por aquel alboroto.

 _Sakura, sino quieres hacerlo, entonces no lo hagas_ -Decía con voz fingida mientras se acercaba Sonomi Kinomoto, esposa de Kerberos, madre de Meiling y Yamazaki y tía de Sakura mientras ayudaba a recoger los pedazos que se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo de aquellos platos sucios- _Se que ha sido difícil para ti estar aquí, pero no importa cuan duro sea, no descargues tu enojo con el plato_ -Regañaba Sonomi a su sobrina, mientras esta recogía seriamente los pedazos- _Tía es mi hermana que..._ -Trataba de explicar la ojiverde, pues quien había sido la que le dejo aquel montón de platos había sido su prima Meiling a quien quería y trataba como a una hermana- _¿Qué pasa con ella?_ -Subia el tono de voz Sonomi, esperando la explicación de su sobrina y que le dijera por que había mencionado a su hija en esa conversación- _Nada_ -Se resignaba la castaña, si una cosa sabía era que no podía culpar a Meiling pues su tía nunca le creería, y la tacharía de mentirosa así que mejor evito el problema.

 _Todo esto es porque le prometí a tu padre que te cuidaría. Por mucho tiempo te he dado comida, un lugar donde quedarte y educación. Sino te agrada nuestra familia, entonces esta bien la puerta esta abierta, ve si quieres irte, y tan solo lo tomare como un buen merito_ -Se exaltaba la tía de Sakura, quien no se daba cuenta que a cada palabra que decía lastimaba a la castaña, pero no lo demostraría, la vida le había enseñado tantas cosas y una de ellas era aguantar y ser fuerte ante todo- _Tía, entonces ¿Por qué no cierra la puerta?_ -Respondía con una sonrisa Sakura a lo dicho por su tía, quien se encontraba perpleja por que la castaña le faltase el respeto- _Dices eso cada vez que te enojas, es muy molesto, además, ¿Quién dijo que quería irme?. Confiare en ti y en mi tío para toda la vida_ -Explicaba a su tía la castaña a lo que esta seguía enfadada- _Será mejor que lo hagas, ni siquiera te cases._ _¡Rápido!, limpia eso que estoy ocupada_ -Terminaba de sermonear la mujer a la ojiverde quien se resignaba a seguir en su labor de recoger aquellos pedazos de los platos rotos.

 _Este nombre es familiar_ -Decía una curiosa Meiling a sí misma, mientras leía el periódico- _¿No era el nombre de la madre de Sakura, Nadeshiko Reed?_ -Se asombraba ante aquel descubrimiento, por lo que espero a que el restaurante cerrara y se lo mostraría a su madre, pues aquella noticia valía oro.

 _¿Cómo puede ser la hija de Clow Reed?, quizás solo tienen el mismo nombre y el mismo apellido_ -Trataba de auto-convencerse Sonomi ante aquella noticia- _Eso no es posible_ -Afirmaba Meiling- _Si la que se muestra enfrente del presidente Clow, no es Sakura sino tú, el presidente no lo sabría ¿verdad?_ -Captando la atención y al mismo tiempo la preocupación de la pelinegra- _Mamá, ¿Quieres que personifique a Sakura?_ -Preguntaba cautelosa la pelinegra- _¡_ _Correcto!, lo has pensado cuidadosamente,_ _¡Mi hija es la nieta de Clow Reed!. ¿Eso no significa que la familia Kinomoto será famosa?_ -Vitoreaba Sonomi ante tal cosa- _¡No puede ser mamá!. Realmente... realmente ¿Quieres que lo haga?_ -Exclamaba con notoria preocupación Meiling- _¿Por qué no puedes?. Piénsalo, cuando seas parte de la familia Reed, ¿Qué clase de vida tendrás?, tendrás todo lo que quieras, necesitaras toda una vida para gastar ese dinero_ -Aseguraba Sonomi aunque no convencía del todo a Meiling- _Entonces, ¿Si Sakura es la verdadera?_ -Seguía indecisa la pelinegra frente a su muy determinada madre- _Tendrás que hacerla a un lado, después de eso todo estará bien_ -Volvía a recalcar aquella mujer- _¿Qué pasara si me descubren?_ -Seguía encontrando peros a aquel descabellado plan la pelinegra- _¿De qué tienes miedo?, si lo saben, aun tenemos a Sakura. Ella es la verdadera nieta de la familia Reed. Trabaje duro para criarla, debería apreciar mis acciones. Ella definitivamente saldría y nos ayudaría a hablar_ -Dejando con aquella explicación a una pensativa Meiling entre la espada y la pared- _Meiling, ¿Crees qué no conozco tus preocupaciones?, desde que eras una niña, siempre te has comparado a Sakura, pero ella era mejor que tú en todo. Si ella resulta ser la nieta de Clow Reed, ¿Realmente quieres verla convertida en un fénix que vuela por entre las ramas mientras tú aun estas abajo, como una golondrina intentando atrapar a su presa?_ -Provocando con esas palabras e hiriendo el orgullo de su propia hija- _¡Por supuesto que no quiero!_ -A lo que Sonomi asentía complacida, pues había dado directo en la llaga- _Pero para esto, no podemos ir de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer. Si me descubren sería muy vergonzoso_ -Exclamaba histérica Meiling su madre no solo había dado en su punto débil también seguía alterada por aquel disparatado plan- _Tan solo trata y mira..._

Pero Sonomi ya no pudo continuar pues su esposo Kerberos hacia acto de presencia en aquella pequeña sala de estar- _¿Quién será avergonzada?_ -Preguntaba el rubio seriamente a ambas mujeres- _¡Nadie!,_ _¡Ah!, es cierto, Meiling, ¿No compraste ropa nueva?, vamos y muestramelas_ -Mentía aquella mujer con nerviosismo notorio y pidiendo con la mirada a su hija que le siguiera el juego, mientras la levantaba bruscamente del pequeño sofá y la llevaba casi a rastras a su habitación para seguir conversando tranquilamente y sin interrupciones, dejando a Kerberos con muchas más interrogantes- _¿Trajiste ropa nueva?, ¿Compraste algo para Sakura?_ -Preguntaba el rubio a su esposa recibiendo asentimientos por parte de esta antes de cerrar con llave la habitación de su hija.

Al entrar a la habitación, Meiling se fue directamente a sentar a su cama, mientras su madre buscaba un lugar donde acomodarse y seguir con aquello que les interesaba en esos instantes- _¡_ _Que bueno que tu padre no escucho eso!, déjame decirte que tu padre no puede saber de esto_ -Pedía Sonomi a su hija mientras se acomodaba en una silla que se encontraba cerca- _Mamá, si tengo la oportunidad de entrar en la familia Reed, entonces no quisiera volver_ -Decía seriamente la pelinegra con lo que su madre estuvo de acuerdo rápidamente- _¡Por supuesto!, mientras estés en esa familia, debemos atarnos fuertemente al presidente Clow Reed_ -Seguía insistiendo Sonomi- _Te lo estoy diciendo enserio_ -Exclamaba seria Meiling a lo que su madre también decía hablar enserio- _Entonces, ¿Has pensado en el siguiente paso?, ¿Qué es lo que harás?. Si vamos y los reconozco como mi familia, ¿Qué evidencia podemos llevar?_ -Preguntaba la pelinegra pues estaba en lo cierto, y eso era algo con lo que Sonomi no contaba si en realidad hacia pasar a su hija por la verdadera nieta del presidente Reed para comprobarlo pedirían pruebas que acreditasen su testimonio y ella no las tenía o eso creía- _Recuerdo que tenias una foto con mi tío de cuando eran jóvenes_ -Hacia memoria la ojirubí- _Es cierto, solo ve y lleva la foto_ -Exclamaba con alegría aquella mujer bajo la mirada sería y calculadora de su hija- _No es suficiente. ¿Qué clase de persona es el presidente Reed?, ¿Puede una simple fotografía hacerlo creer?_ -Dejaba sin palabras a su madre pues estaba en lo cierto que no podría convencerlo así por así- _Si podemos hacer una prueba de ADN, entonces será difícil de rechazar_ -Concluía la pelinegra su explicación- _¿ADN?_ -Preguntaba confundida Sonomi- _Si tomamos un poco del cabello de Sakura, aunque sea solo un pelo... Si realmente es la nieta del presidente, él tendrá que creernos_ -Sugería cuidadosamente Meiling, recibiendo halagos y abrazos por parte de su madre quien se sentía orgullosa de tener a una hija inteligente y astuta, pero la pelinegra no se encontraba de humor para estupideces según ella así que de a poco alejo a su madre y la miró con total frialdad- _Lo dije antes, si quieres jugar entonces juguemos de verdad_ -Repetía Meiling sin cambiar su expresión- _¡Lo se!_ -Respondía alegremente Sonomi- _Aun no estas pensando claramente_ -Volvía a insistir la pelinegra a su madre a lo que Sonomi dejó su cara de felicidad por una de miedo- Meiling, _¿Qué sucede?, tu expresión me asusto un poco_ -Miraba preocupada a su hija quien dejó de observarla y centrarse en un punto específico- _Desde que Sakura vino a nuestra familia, las cosas se han vuelto extrañas, todo era llevado por ella_ -Hablaba con odio la pelinegra- _¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, desde que eras niña, ¿Qué es lo que Sakura ha tenido y tú no?. Además mamá siempre te ha preferido a ti_ -Sonomi trataba de tranquilizar un poco a su alterada hija- _¿Qué hay de papá?, Papá ama a Sakura, no a mí. Si ella resulta ser la nieta del presidente Reed, yo debería ser capaz de usar su identidad. Eso es lo que ella me debe_ -Reclamaba con rencor la pelinegra, mientras su madre la observaba preocupada- _Una vez que empecemos con esto, no hay vuelta atrás. Una vez que lo obtengamos, no podemos dejarlo ir. No quiero ser tratada como una broma nunca más, especialmente no quiero ser la broma de Sakura nunca más..._ -Hablaba determinada la pelinegra quien ya estaba cansada de que Sakura fuese quien le robase toda la atención, a lo que Sonomi solo observaba en silencio la actitud que tomaba su hija.

Mientras Sakura ya en pijamas y en su habitación se encontraba guardando unas ligas en una pequeña caja en un estante que se encontraba arriba de su escritorio, luego decidió sentarse frente al ordenador para seguir con el diseño que ella misma había creado de una pequeña bola de cristal, aquella bola que había marcado parte de su infancia, estaba tan concentrada hasta que se percato que tenía correo.

 **Xiao:** _¿Estas ahí?._

 **Ying Fa:** _Xiao, finalmente apareciste._

 **Xiao:** _Ying Fa, quisiera preguntarte, ¿Fuiste el día de hoy a la exhibición del grupo Hiraguizawa-Daidoji-Li?_

 **Ying Fa:** _Los vi, pero no estoy interesada._

 **Xiao:** _¿Por qué?_

 **Ying Fa:** _Creo que todo eso es demasiado._

 **Xiao:** _Oh!, Eres muy selectiva ¿No?_

 **Ying Fa:** _Bueno, ¿Lo has visto?, ¿No piensas lo mismo?_

 **Xiao:** _No quiero criticar a otros, solo quiero ser yo mismo._

 **Ying Fa:** _De acuerdo, de acuerdo no soy tan hábil como tú. Está bien, te escuchare y solo seré yo misma. Ahora quiero mostrarte algo._

 **Xiao:** _?_

 **Ying Fa:** _Después que lo veas no me regañes ¿Si?, es el dibujo de un diseño que hice para ti (Imagen Adjunta)_

A lo que Sakura envió aquel diseño que minutos antes estaba retocando, esperando con ansias la opinión de Xiao- _¿Le gustara?_ -Se preguntaba inquieta la castaña mientras iba y venía de un lado a otro en su habitación- _Por favor, sino te gusta solo eliminalo. Tan solo no me regañes, por favor, por favor_ -Pedía impaciente la ojiverde aquella espera la estaba matando poco a poco mientras veía la pantalla de su ordenador no se había percatado que alguien bajaba las escaleras que daban con su habitación- _Sakura ¿Estas ocupada?_ -Preguntaba con calma Meiling- _Oh hermana eres tú, me diste un gran susto, ¿Necesitas algo?_ -Se acercaba la castaña a la pelinegra- _Quiero que me prestes algo, recuerdo que tenías un gancho celeste muy lindo_ -Explicaba Meiling- _¿Un gancho celeste?_ -Intentaba recordar la castaña- _Espera, creo que esta por acá_ -Iba en búsqueda de aquel accesorio para el cabello bajo la atenta y maliciosa mirada de Meiling- _Esta bien, ¿Lo encontraste?_ -Preguntaba con falso tono de curiosidad la pelinegra a lo que la castaña asentía tratando de limpiarlo un poco- _Esta bien, yo lo haré_ -Se ofrecía la pelinegra mientras tomaba aquel gancho con sonrisa triunfante- _Si te gusta puedo dártelo_ -Le decía la castaña quien mal interpretaba la sonrisa de su prima- _Gracias, Buenas noches..._ -Se retiraba una alegre Meiling de la habitación de la castaña, rápidamente recordó que le había enviado aquel diseño a su amigo Xiao y que esperaba su respuesta.

 **Xiao:** _Lo vi, realmente me gusto._

 **Ying Fa:** _¿En serio?_

 **Xiao:** _Necesito una asistente, ¿Estás interesada en una entrevista?_

 _¿Asistente? ¿Quiere que yo sea su asistente?_ -Se repetía una y otra vez la castaña con alegría y sin poderlo creer .

 **Ying Fa:** _Por supuesto que estoy interesada, mientras más rápido mejor._

Luego de haber escrito aquello la ojiverde se arrepentía, sentía que había sonado desesperada por lo que comenzó a auto-regañarse- _Sakura Kinomoto te has vuelto loca, ¿Cómo puedes olvidar tus modales?. Si eres de este modo no solo te miraran extraño, también los espantaras._

 **Xiao:** _¿Puedo verte mañana?_

 _¿Vernos mañana?,_ _¡_ _él dijo que quería verme mañana!_ -La castaña no cabía en su emoción, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y con ello tirando su asiento al suelo.

* * *

Mientras en un lugar no muy lejos de donde se encontraba la castaña un joven se encontraba imprimiendo el diseño que su amiga le había enviado, cuando este termino de imprimirse rápidamente lo tomo y lo admiraba con detalle en silencio en la comodidad de su estudio, trayendo consigo a su memoria de nuevo aquellos recuerdos que lo seguían atormentando.

 _"Shaoran, date prisa y atrapa esa pelota_ _–Repetía con lágrimas en los ojos y de manera ansiosa a su pequeño hijo quien poco a poco y con algo de esfuerzo hacía lo que su madre le había pedido, debía sacar cuanto antes a Shaoran de allí antes de que la situación empeorase._

 _Aquella extraña pelota que su madre había tirado lejos de aquel auto seguía rodando casi hasta llegar al otro lado de la calle, el pequeño a como pudo logro alcanzarla – ¡Mamá, la tengo!- Exclamaba emocionado el pequeño pero al terminar con aquella frase nunca imagino que su mundo se vendría abajo, había olvidado que sus padres aún seguían atrapados bajo los escombros de aquel auto que se encontraba de cabeza, el pequeño al girarse para mostrarle a su madre que había atrapado aquella extraña pelota, este automáticamente estallo en llamas dejándolo al instante en un estado de estupefacción, su voz no salia, lo había abandonado, solo seguía de pie observando aquella trágica escena en la que sus padres habían muerto, mientras en su mano derecha aún seguía levantada aquella extraña pelota que reflejaba casi como un espejo aquella fatídica escena"_

 _Esta será de nuevo una larga noche..._ -Se repetía así mismo el ambarino con aquel diseño en sus manos.

* * *

Al día siguiente en casa de los Kinomoto, Sonomi apresuraba a su hija mientras se alistaba, ese sería el día para llevar a cabo el plan que habían trazado la noche anterior- _Meiling, date prisa, tenemos que irnos_ -Mientras se colocaba uno de sus aretes y se acomodaba mejor su blusa, hasta que por fin aparecía Meiling quien no estaba arreglada solamente llevaba puesto una mascarilla facial y su ropa para andar en la casa, alegando que no la acompañaría, dejando confundida a su madre diciéndole que el plan le resultaba muy vergonzoso y que ella misma podía ir sola, para finalmente ir a sentarse al pequeño sofá.

A Sonomi no le quedo de otra que ir sola sin Meiling, pero antes de que abriera la puerta Sakura la llamaba a lo lejos- _Tía, tía, quiero... quiero hablarte de algo_ -Pedía un poco nerviosa la castaña- _Dilo, tengo prisa en irme_ -Miraba impaciente a todos lados aquella mujer- _Me gustaría solicitar un trabajo como asistente, algo relacionado al diseño_ -Explicaba alegremente la ojiverde a su tía- _¿Candidata para asistente?, ¿Es un trabajo de tiempo completo?_ -Preguntaba dudosa, a lo que la castaña asentía, a Sonomi aquella idea no le gustaba para nada- _No es que no puedas, pero como vez el restaurante es grande y necesitamos trabajadores. Aunque el doctor me ha dicho que mi rodilla no está bien, no puedo estar parada por mucho tiempo_ -Mientras fingía caerse y detenerse contra un mueble que se encontraba cerca preocupando a Sakura, para que desistiría de aquella idea, alegando que conseguiría a otro trabajador que se encontraba bien y que no había problema alguno, que fuera a solicitar el trabajo- _Tía, el modo en que lo dices, suena tan trágico, lo que quieres decir es que no vaya_ -Afirmaba la castaña lo dicho por su tía- _Esta bien, esta bien, aun tengo que ver a alguien, es tan corto tiempo, nuestra familia tiene su propia libertad. Ve a donde quieras y no me preguntes nada_ -Apartaba a la ojiverde dando media vuelta y saliendo de aquella residencia, dejando a una desanimada Sakura y a una Meiling irritada.

* * *

Sonomi Kinomoto se encontraba bebiendo una taza de té, muy cómodamente en una lujosa estancia de uno de las más famosas compañías de toda Japón y a nivel mundial, el emporio CLOW, mientras esperaba pacientemente a ser atendida, diviso a lo lejos que se acercaba a ella un joven albino de aspecto serio quien muy educadamente la saludo.

 _Mi nombre es Yukito Tsukishiro y soy el asistente especial del presidente Clow Reed_ -Mientras Sonomi se levantaba algo aturdida y el albino le entregaba su tarjeta de presentación- _He escuchado que ha venido hasta acá a encontrar a su familia_ -Hablaba directamente el albino a lo que la mujer asintió- _Una vez que vi el periódico inmediatamente vine acá, solo espero que mi sobrina pueda reencontrarse con su abuelo_ -Explicaba Sonomi- _!Oh!, eso es bueno... entonces, ¿La persona que está aquí para buscar a su familia es su sobrina, no usted?_ -Preguntaba curioso el joven Tsukishiro, provocando una carcajada en la mujer- _Le gusta bromear, ¿Cuántos años tengo?, ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?. Por supuesto que es mi sobrina, yo soy su tía que la ha criado por 18 años_ -Aclaraba Sonomi- _Entonces, ¿Cuál es el nombre de su sobrina?_ -Preguntaba serio y cauteloso el albino- _Sakura_ -Contestaba rápidamente Sonomi- _¿Cuál es su apellido?_ -Volvía a preguntar el albino a lo que Sonomi respondió- _Su apellido es Kinomoto, es el mismo que el mío, Kinomoto_ -Sorprendiendo al joven quien se aventuraba a seguir entrevistando a aquella mujer- _Entonces... ¿Cuál es el nombre de su padre?_ -Preguntaba seriamente el albino- _Fujitaka Kinomoto. Fujitaka es mi hermano_ -Dejando a un estupefacto albino sin palabra alguna mientras Sonomi seguía explicando su parentesco, mientras de su bolso sacaba una fotografía donde ella salía con su hermano cuando eran más jóvenes, y se la mostraba al joven Tsukishiro- _Oh cierto, traje algo conmigo_ -Rebuscaba nuevamente en su bolso Sonomi sacando de este una bolsa plástica y dentro de esta un mechón del cabello de Sakura ofreciéndoselo al albino para que hicieran una prueba de ADN con ella, dando así comienzo con aquel descabellado plan...

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Ufff y aquí está el tercer capítulo que si se dan cuenta esta más largo que los otros dos anteriores pero espero que lo disfruten...

Sonomi ha comenzado a llevar a cabo el plan para hacer pasar a Meiling por la nieta del presidente Clow, que pasara en el siguiente capítulo, esto se vuelve mucho más emocionante a medida que la historia va avanzando, muchas gracias por sus reviews que son los que me animan a seguir con la historia.

Ya saben, un review que me hagan es un incentivo más para mí. Se despide de ustedes:

 **MissaFire...**

 **Bye, Bye y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo**


	4. El Plan Parte II

**Notas de la Autora:** Como que me tarde un poquitin en actualizar, lo siento pero lo que importa ahora es que ya esta aquí un nuevo capitulo, por cierto Feliz Navidad, Año Nuevo y San Valentin super mega atrasado.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP. Historia realizada sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 _ **En el capítulo anterior...**_

 _"Mi nombre es Yukito Tsukishiro y soy el asistente especial del presidente Clow Reed_ -Mientras Sonomi se levantaba algo aturdida y el albino le entregaba su tarjeta de presentación- _He escuchado que ha venido hasta acá a encontrar a su familia_ -Hablaba directamente el albino a lo que la mujer asintió.

 _Una vez que vi el periódico inmediatamente vine acá, solo espero que mi sobrina pueda reencontrarse con su abuelo_ -Explicaba Sonomi- _!Oh!, eso es bueno... entonces, ¿La persona que está aquí para buscar a su familia es su sobrina, no usted?_ -Preguntaba curioso el joven Tsukishiro, provocando una carcajada en la mujer.

 _Le gusta bromear, ¿Cuántos años tengo?, ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?. Por supuesto que es mi sobrina, yo soy su tía que la ha criado por 18 años_ -Aclaraba Sonomi.

 _Entonces, ¿Cuál es el nombre de su sobrina?_ -Preguntaba serio y cauteloso el albino- _Sakura_ -Contestaba rápidamente Sonomi- _¿Cuál es su apellido?_ -Volvía a preguntar el albino a lo que Sonomi respondió- _Su apellido es Kinomoto, es el mismo que el mío, Kinomoto._

Sorprendiendo al joven quien se aventuraba a seguir entrevistando a aquella mujer- _Entonces... ¿Cuál es el nombre de su padre?_ -Preguntaba seriamente el albino.

 _Fujitaka Kinomoto. Fujitaka es mi hermano_ -Dejando a un estupefacto albino sin palabra alguna mientras Sonomi seguía explicando su parentesco, y de su bolso sacaba una fotografía donde ella salía con su hermano cuando eran más jóvenes, y se la mostraba al joven Tsukishiro.

 _Oh cierto, traje algo conmigo_ -Rebuscaba nuevamente en su bolso sacando de este una bolsa plástica y dentro de esta un mechón del cabello de Sakura ofreciéndoselo al albino para que hicieran una prueba de ADN con ella, dando así comienzo con aquel descabellado plan..."

* * *

 **WHEN LOVE WALKED IN**

 **CAPITULO IV**

 **"EL PLAN PARTE II"**

 **By: MissaFire**

 **"Con una mentira suele irse muy lejos, pero sin esperanzas de volver."**

* * *

 _¿Qué es esto?_ -Preguntaba el joven Tsukishiro mientras sostenía la pequeña bolsa plástica- _Este es el cabello de Sakura, pueden llevarlo a hacer una prueba de ADN para asegurarse de que ella es pariente del presidente_ -Aclaraba muy contenta Sonomi a un desconcertado albino- _Lo preparo todo con mucho cuidado,_ _¿Podría prestarme esta foto? -_ Cuestionaba el joven a la mujer que tenia frente a sí, a lo que aquella con una sonrisa traviesa asentía- _También si le pido a otras personas que vengan a la mansión a realizar una simple entrevista para analizarlo un poco más ¿Estaría bien?_ -Pedía amablemente el albino para cerciorarse de que esto no fuera algún intento de algún personificador de hacerse de la fortuna del presidente Clow.

 _Adelante_ -Con esto Sonomi daba su consentimiento para llevar a cabo todo aquel procedimiento, pero lo que no pasó desapercibido fue su pequeña risa a los ojos del albino, quien con mirada seria pedía explicación a su extraño comportamiento- _Lo que quiero decir, la entrevista... Eso es un hecho. Por supuesto que tiene que hacerse, los recibiré placenteramente en mi restaurante_ -Aclaraba con notorio nerviosismo aquella mujer convenciendo así al albino, dando por finalizado aquel encuentro.

Minutos más tarde, el joven Tsukishiro se encontraba a solas con Reed Clow en su oficina, ambos se encontraban en silencio, la tensión era percibida por ambos, pues el mayor se encontraba analizando la foto que el albino le había entregado hacia unos momentos atrás tratando de reconocer a una de las personas que en esos momentos era de vital importancia para encontrar a su nieta.

 _Realmente es él, es Fujitaka Kinomoto_ -Confirmaba el mayor mientras tiraba la fotografía a un lado de su escritorio y se recostaba en su asiento- _Así que... esta chica... ¿Puede ser mi nieta?_ -Preguntaba con cierta duda el mayor al albino.

 _Presidente, las pruebas se están realizando con una muestra de su cabello. Estamos esperando los resultados_ -Aclaraba el joven Tsukishiro a su jefe para tranquilizarlo- _¿De cuánto es la posibilidad?_ -Volvía a preguntar con cierta desconfianza el mayor, no quería ilusionarse antes de tiempo y llevarse una decepción más adelante.

 _Por lo que veo, el porcentaje es muy alto, cerca del 60%_ -Contestaba con sinceridad el albino, aunque también tenia sus dudas, lo principal era la felicidad de su jefe- _Nunca pensé que mi nieta Sakura pudiera estar aquí en Tokyo..._ -Comentaba con asombro el presidente Clow, pero se vio interrumpido por Rika Sasaki su secretaria.

 _Presidente, los tres han llegado_ -Anunciaba amablemente aquella joven.

 _Envíamelos_ -Respondía ansiosamente el mayor a lo que su joven secretaria asintió retirándose del lugar con una pequeña reverencia.

Momentos después de que aquella joven saliera de la oficina de su jefe, tres jóvenes hacían su entrada, uno al lado del otro colocándose frente al escritorio del presidente de aquella compañía.

 _Presidente_ -De esa forma saludaban al mayor frente a ellos- _Los llame aquí, porque he encontrado a mi sucesora_ -Explicaba seriamente y al grano el mayor dejando asombrados y en parte desconcertados a aquellos tres jóvenes ante la inesperada noticia.

 _¿En serio presidente? ¿Encontró a su nieta?_ -Exclamaba con cierta felicidad Touya, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Clow.

 _Eso espero. Mientras más estamos en una situación crítica, menos debemos tomarla a la ligera, por lo que debo darles a ustedes tres una importante misión_ -Explicaba seriamente el mayor.

 _Por favor, denos las instrucciones_ -Pedía el moreno.

 _Quiero que vallan a hacer una visita a una familia, quiero saber todo lo que sucede en esa familia, no podemos tomarnos todo a la ligera con ellos, si esa chica resultase ser mi nieta quiero saber como ha sido criada, como es y en que condiciones ha vivido, dependiendo de los resultados de la prueba de ADN y de lo que ustedes observen tomaremos cartas en el asunto, quiero que ella venga a vivir conmigo lo más pronto posible al mismo tiempo quiero ponerla al tanto de la compañía como mi futura sucesora, muchachos les encargo mucho esto, confió en ustedes vayan y no me decepcionen_ -A lo que los tres jóvenes asintieron saliendo de aquella oficina dejando solamente al mayor sumirse de nuevo en sus pensamientos y al joven Tsukishiro esperando que todo aquello acabase bien, por el bien de todos.

Mientras en los pasillo del emporio CLOW, tres jóvenes conversaban sobre lo que minutos atrás el presidente les había confesado en su oficina- _Es realmente aburrido_ -Se quejaba Touya mientras hacia un puchero que resultaba gracioso para Eriol y Shaoran.

 _El asunto privado de encontrar a la familia del presidente es algo bueno, pero ahora toda la compañía se esta involucrando. Por el bien de la heredera, todo el mundo estaba tratando de aprovechar las oportunidades_ -Replicaba el moreno, provocando el interés de Eriol ante lo dicho por su amigo.

 _¿Estás insinuando algo?_ -Preguntaba con cierta malicia en su sonrisa el ojiazul- _Vamos, no creo que tu mamá no esté preocupada sobre esto._

Explicaba el moreno al ojiazul- _Es tu padre el que se pregunta que debe hacer_ -Contraatacaba el ojiazul a su amigo, mientras Shaoran solo los observaba y escuchaba en silencio.

 _Él es él y yo soy yo_ -Se defendía Touya- _Ni siquiera me importa que es lo que esta pensando_ -Mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos con cierto fastidio, provocando que Shaoran fuese el que intervienese en aquella pequeña discusión que no tardaría en hacerse grande, así que los tomo a ambos por los hombros tratando de tranquilizarlos.

 _Ustedes dos... La madre de uno es la ejecutiva principal, y el padre del otro es el gerente general, no importa cuan lejos quieran estar de todo eso, sus padres no los dejaran_ -Explicaba con calma el ambarino.

 _A diferencia de ti, tú aun tienes que llamar al presidente abuelo, ¿Piensas que te dejara ir?_ -Contraatacaba el ojiazul al ambarino y provocando la risa de Touya.

 _Lo llamo abuelo porque él siempre ha cuidado de mi, me deja quedarme en su casa. Él es en realidad como un abuelo para mi, si él lo necesita estoy deseoso de apoyarlo, pero este es un asunto privado. En términos de sus negocios, ni siquiera quiero tocarlo_ -Terminaba por aclarar Shaoran esperando que todo les hubiese quedado claro a sus amigos.

 _Es fácil decirlo, pero si en realidad puedes hacerlo o no, es otra cosa_ -Eriol expresaba su duda a lo dicho por el ambarino- _Solo esperen y verán. Les aconsejo que aprendan de mi, y no piensen mucho en ello. El presidente quiere que vayamos a ver, bien entonces vayamos y veamos. Cualquier tipo de heredera o sucesora que sea, ¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros?_ -Explicaba tranquilamente el ambarino.

 _Lo que dice Shaoran es cierto_ -Aseguraba el moreno- _No tenemos porque preocuparnos por algo tan aburrido, vamos por que incluso yo quiero conocer a la heredera del presidente_ -Aseguraba con una sonrisa cómplice el moreno provocando lo mismo en ambos chicos dando por finalizada aquella conversación e inmediatamente poniéndose en marcha rumbo al lugar donde llevarían a cabo aquella misión que el mayor les había confiado.

* * *

Los tres jóvenes se encontraban a las afueras de un modesto restaurante de comida italiana, aun se encontraban dudosos de si debían entrar o no entrar, pero prefirieron entrar los tres al mismo tiempo para evitarse problemas con el presidente Clow.

Al entrar notaron que el lugar estaba solo, bueno no del todo, puesto que se encontraba un chico de su misma edad sentado frente al mini bar totalmente concentrado en su juego de vídeo percatándose de la llegada de nuevos clientes sin despegarse de su consola.

 _Bienvenidos_ -Saludaba como de costumbre Yamazaki mientras despegaba la vista de su juego y observaba quienes habían entrado, pero al hacerlo presentía que ya los había visto en algún lado, dejo su consola a un lado y noto que debajo de este había un pequeño panfleto que su hermana mantenía en ese lugar, lo tomo y observo con detalle la fotografía de los tres jóvenes prodigios cual sería su sorpresa que al dejar de ver a aquellos chicos plasmados en aquel panfleto, ellos estarían frente a él en persona observando con detalle todo a su alrededor.

 _¿No son ustedes...?_ -Yamazaki trataba de articular palabra ante su asombro pero se vio interrumpido por la llegada de su madre quien salia con una charola de la cocina.

 _Ustedes tres apuestos caballeros, están aquí para una cena ¿No?_ -Preguntaba alegremente Sonomi ante la mirada desconcertada de aquellos tres jóvenes.

 _¿Eh?, ¿Por qué son tan familiares?, son estrellas de televisión, ¿verdad?_ -Gritaba aquella mujer mientras los apuntaba con su dedo indice- _¡Oh, adoro ver sus películas!_ -Exclamaba con emoción Sonomi, mientras Yamazaki con panfleto en mano trataba de no reírse de las ocurrencias de su madre.

 _¡_ _Consigue un lápiz y un papel para obtener sus autógrafos!_ -Pedía a gritos Sonomi a su hijo.

 _Mamá, ellos son los tres académicos de la corporación CLOW_ -Explicaba Yamazaki a su confundida madre mostrandole aquel panfleto, mientras los tres jóvenes ni se inmutaban ante la actitud de aquellas dos personas y seguían observando con detalle el lugar.

 _Ellos son... ¿Dijiste que son de la corporación CLOW?_ -A lo que Yamazaki asentía, dejando a una muy alegre Sonomi quien dejaba su charola en el mini bar y se dirigía a atender ella misma a aquellas personalidades.

 _Honorables invitados, por favor tomen asiento_ -Logrando llamar la atención de los jóvenes y conduciéndolos a una mesa que se encontraba cerca de allí- _Vengan, siéntense, siéntense_ -Mientras arreglaba un poco la mesa y acomodaba las sillas para que los chicos tomasen asiento- _Ven aquí, siéntate, siéntate_ -Llamaba a un a Shaoran quien seguía sin cambiar su expresión seria ante aquel arrebato para que tomase asiento.

 _Yamazaki, ayúdame a servirles agua, por favor esperen un momento_ -Pedía amablemente la mujer a sus invitados mientras se dirigía al mini bar a recoger las bebidas que su hijo estaba sirviendo.

 _Me encargare personalmente de estos invitados, asegúrate que Sakura no venga_ -Pedía entre susurros Sonomi.

 _¿Por qué?_ -Se extrañaba Yamazaki ante el pedido de su madre.

 _Solo ve_ -Repetía su madre evitando cualquier reproche por parte de su hijo, quien dejando la jarra con agua en la mesa se dirigió a las afueras del local a esperar a su prima y evitar que ella hiciera acto de presencia mientras Sonomi llevaba consigo las tres bebidas para sus invitados.

 _Disculpenlo él tiene asuntos importantes que atender, así que seré yo quien los atienda personalmente, sírvanse_ -Mientras servía a cada uno su vaso con agua y se sentaba en la misma mesa en la que estaban ellos- _Yo soy la tía de Sakura_ -Se presentaba Sonomi.

 _Señora Kinomoto, es un placer conocerla pero no necesita preocuparse tanto, solo vinimos a mirar_ -Decía con tranquilidad Touya mientras recibía miradas serías por parte de Shaoran y Eriol.

 _Probablemente están aquí para ver a Sakura -_ Afirmaba con nerviosismo aquella mujer- _Ella se fue con unos amigos a ver una película, ¿Quieren que la llame y le pida que regrese a casa?_ -Preguntaba Sonomi a los jóvenes.

 _No es necesario señora Kinomoto, en realidad hemos venido a hablar con usted_ -Hablaba seriamente Eriol- _¿Puedo preguntar quienes viven aquí?_ -Iba directo al grano el ojiazul.

 _Definitivamente Sakura, mi esposo, mi hijo y yo, cierto el que se acaba de ir es mi hijo Yamazaki_ -Respondía alegremente la mujer.

 _¿En su casa solo viven cuatro personas?_ -Volvía a preguntar el ojiazul.

 _Eh, no, Sakura tiene una hermana llamada Meiling, ella está trabajando lejos y no está en Tokyo_ -Explicaba con nerviosismo Sonomi, sin percatarse que detrás de ella se encontraba su esposo quien había escuchado todo.

 _¿Trabajando lejos?,_ _¿Qué sucede con ella..._ _?_ -Se preguntaba Kerberos en voz baja mientras tomaba algunos platos de uno de los estantes y llevarlos a la cocina.

Mientras afuera del restaurante Yamazaki esperaba a Sakura y al mismo tiempo jugaba con su consola.

 _¡Hermano!_ -Saludaba alegremente la castaña a su primo pasando de largo para entrar al restaurante.

 _¡Hey, no puedes entrar!_ -Se colocaba frente suyo el chico.

 _¿Por qué no?_ -Preguntaba con interés la ojiverde, mientras Yamazaki con evidente nerviosismo no sabía que decirle.

 _Yo tampoco lo se, pero son ordenes de mamá_ -Explicaba el chico.

 _¿Ordenes de mi tía?, ¿Cómo es eso posible?. Estas tratando de engañarme, ¿No?_ -Cuestionaba de nuevo la castaña a su primo.

 _¿Por qué haría eso?_ -Se defendía Yamazaki mientras la ojiverde comenzaba a desesperarse.

 _Pero mi tía me dijo que no podía llegar tarde ,_ _¡Mira se me hará tarde!_ -Exclamaba la castaña mientras le mostraba al chico su reloj.

 _Esta bien, pero hoy es la excepción, además mamá me ha dado ordenes, yo tampoco se porque, así que ve y pregúntale después, a mí no me preguntes_ -Se defendía de nuevo el chico sin saber que más hacer o decir.

 _Ok, pero recuerda,_ _¡TU ME LO DIJISTE!, me voy_ -Le advertía la ojiverde a su primo, mientras se daba la media vuelta para irse del lugar, con lo que no contaba Yamazaki era que Sakura fuese más rápida y en vez de irse como lo había prometido corriese pasando a su lado dejándolo atrás en dirección al restaurante.

 _¿A dónde vas?,_ _¡Regresa!_ -Gritaba a todo pulmón un desesperado Yamazaki detrás de una divertida ojiverde- _Oye,_ _¡No corras!_ -Seguía corriendo a como podía el chico detrás de su prima entrando de manera precipitada al restaurante- _¡Oye detente!_ -Seguía gritando Yamazaki, llamando la atención inmediata de su madre y de sus tres invitados.

 _¡_ _Tía, hoy no llegue tarde!_ -Exclamaba alegremente la castaña, mientras Sonomi se levantaba bruscamente de su asiento en dirección de Sakura y de su hijo, regañando a este último pidiéndole que se marchara.

 _¿Por qué están acá?_ -Preguntaba Sakura con asombro a los tres chicos que se encontraban expectantes ante aquel alboroto.

 _Que coincidencia, nos volvemos a encontrar_ -Eriol fue el primero en romper el hielo.

 _Si, nos volvemos a encontrar_ -Respondía con desagrado la ojiverde.

 _¿Cómo es que se conocen?_ -Preguntaba con los nervios a flor de piel Sonomi, totalmente preocupada ante aquel hecho que ponía en peligro sus planes.

 _Nos hemos visto una vez, nunca pensé que te encontraríamos aquí_ -Respondía Eriol con un tono de diversión y al mismo tiempo con seriedad reflejada en su rostro.

 _Yo vivo aquí, ya que ustedes son clientes, les sería difícil no verme aquí_ -Respondía Sakura como si fuese lo más obvio en el mundo, captando de inmediato la atención de los tres jóvenes a lo que la joven les había dicho.

 _¿Vives aquí?_ -Preguntó con asombro el ojiazul, a lo que la ojiverde asintió como respuesta.

 _Ok, ok, aquí no hay nada que tenga que ver contigo, así que ve y ayuda en la cocina_ -Pedía Sonomi a la castaña mientras la llevaba del brazo en dirección a la cocina.

 _Señora Kinomoto, ¿Esta persona es...?_ -Volvía a preguntar el ojiazul, a una estupefacta Sonomi que no encontraba como hacer que la castaña desapareciera de aquel lugar en esos momentos.

 _Eh, Ella es... Yuzuki, ella es la hija de nuestra vecina, Takashi Yusuki, ella viene aquí todos los días para ayudar en la cocina. No hay nada aquí que tenga que ver contigo, ve a ayudar en la cocina_ -Respondía sin saber que más decir aquella mujer, mentir no se le daba bien pero por Meiling debía hacerlo y sacar lo más pronto a la castaña de aquel lugar para que las cosas no se complicasen más de lo que ya estaban.

 _Espera -_ Con lo que Sonomi no contaba era que Eriol se pusiera de pie y llamase desde su sitio a la castaña quien en respuesta a su llamado se giraba para verle a la cara.

 _Puedo preguntar ¿Cuál es el problema?_ -El ojiazul al notar que había captado la atención de la ojiverde, se movió de su lugar y con paso firme y decidido se coloco a tan solo unos poco metros de distancia de la castaña- _El día que viniste a nuestra exhibición, estabas apurada, y dejaste unos comentarios desagradables, aun deberías recordarlo_ -Recordaba aquel día el ojiazul.

 _¿Qué dije que te ofendió?, lo olvide. Si ya no hay más problemas entonces me iré_ -Preguntaba de la nada la castaña ganándose la mirada incrédula por parte de Eriol.

 _Dijiste que nuestro trabajo carecía de confianza_ -Provocando incomodidad en la ojiverde al decir aquellas palabras frente a su tía.

 _Ya que ustedes son unos clientes aquí, ¿Podríamos no hablar de esto ahora?_ -Pedía amablemente Sakura aun serio ojiazul.

 _No podemos_ -Fue la respuesta de Eriol, quería respuestas y las obtendría, a lo que tanto Touya y Shaoran observaban serios la situación.

 _En realidad no le tenemos miedo a las críticas hacía nuestro trabajo, si alguien tiene una opinión, estamos dispuestos a discutirlo_ -Explicaba seriamente Touya que para ese entonces ya se encontraba al lado del ojiazul- _Es solo que dejaste unas cuantas palabras ese día que no hubo una conclusión a tus pensamientos, queremos saber, ¿Qué es lo que quisiste decir?_ -Preguntaba amablemente el moreno.

 _Pero en serio no quiero hablar sobre esto ahora_ -Replicaba la castaña.

 _Si es por la señora Kinomoto, entonces creo que si le pido permiso diciendo que tengo unas cuantas preguntas que hacerte a ella no le importara, ¿No es así señora Kinomoto?_ -Pedía el ojiazul seriamente a una nerviosa Sonomi que a estas alturas se había perdido en aquella conversación de la que no tenía idea de nada, asintiendo en respuesta ya que no le quedaba de otra pero advirtiéndoles que no demoraran por que había mucho trabajo en la cocina.

 _Has escuchado lo que la señora Kinomoto ha dicho, ahora puedes darnos una respuesta_ -Sonreía complacido Eriol- _¿Por qué dijiste que nuestro trabajo carecía de confianza?_ -Volvía a preguntar seriamente el ojiazul.

 _Ya que ustedes quieren que lo diga, entonces lo diré, sin embargo tengo algo que preguntarles_ -Ponía como condición la castaña a lo que los chicos no se pudieron negar- _¿Ustedes creen que una chica como yo, definitivamente no entenderá su trabajo, por lo que no debería haber ido a su exhibición, y no debería haber criticado su trabajo?, ¿Estoy en lo cierto?_ -Mientras miraba a ambos chicos, provocando una pequeña risa nerviosa por parte de Touya y una actitud más seria por parte de Eriol quien en lo más profundo de su ser quería ahorcar a aquella chica impertinente.

 _Nos has malentendido, no nos referíamos a eso_ -Se excusaba el moreno, dejando con dudas a la castaña.

 _Solo creo que cada crítica debe tener su razón, lo que espero es la opinión de aquellos que están en la industria y no de aquellos desconocidos que irresponsablemente juzgan y ridiculizan nuestro trabajo_ -Fueron las duras palabras del ojiazul.

 _Si crees que soy una desconocida, entonces considerame como una desconocida, esta bien para mi, pero si su trabajo ni siquiera puede convencer a una persona inexperta, ¿Cómo puede ser considerado parte de la industria?, ¿No es así?_ -Contraatacaba Sakura, dejando nuevamente sin palabras a ambos chicos y a un Shaoran más concentrado en su vaso con agua que en aquella discusión- _El estilo de Bauhau se enfatiza en un diseño, que el público pueda entender, quizás el público en general no pueda entender el estilo de Bauhau, pero por lo menos pueden determinar si les gusta o no, y me pongo en el lugar de una persona normal, expresando que no me gusta su trabajo, ¿Eso no está bien?_ -Terminaba de argumentar la castaña dejando a un muy sorprendido Touya y a un histérico Eriol que no encontraba las palabras para contraatacar dicho argumento.

 _Tan solo quería razonar contigo, pero eres muy criticadora, sino cambias un poco lo que has dicho, entonces ¡No puedes!, ¡No me puedes criticar en ponértela difícil!_ -Reclamaba exasperado el ojiazul a lo que Shaoran colocando su mano en el hombro derecho de este trataba de tranquilizarlo.

 _Primero dijiste que eras una desconocida, después dijiste que eras parte del público. ¿Pero como una desconocida puede saber bastante acerca de Bauhau?_ -Confrontaba tranquilamente el ambarino a una incomoda ojiverde- _¿Y cómo es que alguien del_ _público puede saber cuál es el énfasis de Bauhau en un diseño?_ -Seguía interrogando a la ojiverde quien no se encontraba cómoda con el rumbo que había tomado aquella conversación.

 _Yo..._ -Intentaba defenderse Sakura pero Shaoran no había terminado con aquella charla mientras se acercaba un poco a la castaña.

 _¿Puedes simplemente decirme, entendiste nuestro trabajo o no? O puedes decirme ¿Si eres parte de la industria o una desconocida?, pero definitivamente necesitas parar este equivoco jueguito tuyo_ -Finalizaba el ambarino a lo que Sakura simplemente quería refutar y dar por terminada todo aquel alboroto en el que su simple opinión la había metido, lo que no sabia era que Shaoran apenas iba comenzando.

 _Si se que estas en la industria del arte, así que deja de ser intencionalmente despistada en tus palabras, y deja de hacer sentir incómodos a los_ _demás. Mis dos amigos son orgullosos y ambiciosos, pero al menos son artistas sinceros, y también tienen la bondad de aceptar las críticas de los expertos_ -Defendía el ambarino, mientras el ojiazul y el moreno mostraban una sonrisa cómplice alagados por las palabras de su amigo.

 _Así que por favor se sincera al hablarles, ¿Eres capaz de hacerlo?_ -Preguntaba con seriedad Shaoran mientras acortaba aún más la distancia que lo separaba de una nerviosa ojiverde que intentaba sostenerle la mirada- _Ahora te lo volveré a preguntar. En lo que respecta al grupo de exhibición, ¿Cuál es tu opinión?_ -Exigía una respuesta aquel joven.

Mientras Sakura con los nervios a flor de piel, quería decirle un par de cosas a aquel ambarino, lo único malo era que las palabras al parecer no querían salir de su boca- _"Qué odioso, este chico molesto, su peste me impide respirar bien, ¿Qué derecho tiene a exigir que le responda cuando él me lo ordene?, pero... Pero, ¿Por que sus ojos dan tanto miedo que incluso estoy asustada de mirarlo?"_ -Pensaba la castaña para sí misma.

 _Creo que tu trabajo carece de confianza, porque..._ -Intentaba explicarse pero de nuevo algo o mejor dicho la cercanía de alguien se lo impedía.

 _¿Por qué que?_ -Gritaba exasperado Shaoran a la espera de su respuesta, tanta vuelta lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

 _Porque... por los colores que usaste y... el estilo era demasiado_ -Se sinceraba la joven evitando la mirada del ambarino.

 _¿Qué hay de malo en que el estilo sea así?_ -Reclamaba extrañado Shaoran a la chica.

 _Creo que el hacerlo así, es un modo de esconder su falta de confianza_ -Seguía con lo mismo la castaña exasperando aún más al ambarino.

 _¿Qué falta de confianza? ¡Explicalo claramente!_ -Exigía de nuevo.

 _"¡Este chico!, ¿Por qué continua forzándome?, ¡Odioso, no te tengo miedo!, ¡Venganza, debo vengarme!"_ -Se repetía nuevamente Sakura, así que decidida respiro hondo, se acerco un poco a un sorprendido ambarino y esta vez sin ningún ápice de nerviosismo dijo todo lo que en aquella ocasión había callado- _Por que ustedes no pueden capturar la esencia del público en general, así que recurren a trucos, usando bellos colores y estilos, para engañar visualmente las emociones y pensamientos del público ¡Y es por que digo que ustedes carecen de confianza!. En resumen sus piezas de arte son demasiado_ -Aclaraba Sakura a los allí presentes.

 _¿Qué dijiste?_ -Gritaba el ambarino, mientras Eriol y Touya cambiaban su semblante tranquilo a uno de completa confusión.

 _Dije que sus piezas de arte son demasiado, así o más claro_ -Repetía enojada la castaña a un Shaoran desconcertado, quien sin querer aquellas palabras dichas por la joven le habían hecho recordar aquella conversación con su querida Ying Fa.

 _¿Sucede algo malo?_ -Preguntaba Sakura, no le había gustado para nada que Shaoran se hubiese puesto pálido ante aquellas palabras, al contrario comenzaba a preocuparle.

 _"¿Es ella?... Ella es..."_ -Se repetía una y otra vez el ambarino, mientras inconscientemente se acercaba al rostro de Sakura, acto que asusto a la mayor de los Kinomoto, esto se estaba saliendo de sus manos y colocaba en peligro todos sus planes.

 _Ok, ok, ok, todas sus preguntas ya han sido respondidas, ¡Niña por favor ve rápido a la cocina a ayudar!, pero que esperas, ¡Ve!_ -Empujaba con notorio nerviosismo Sonomi a la castaña a quien no le quedo remedio más que darse la vuelta y acatar la orden de su tía, frente a un Shaoran que aun no salia de su asombro ante su recién descubrimiento, mientras Eriol y Touya observaban todo lo ocurrido en completo silencio y Yamazaki no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que acababa de suceder.

* * *

Luego de aquel incidente con la señora Kinomoto y aquella chica, Touya iba concentrado conduciendo mientras que en el asiento del copiloto Shaoran no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto de Ying Fa y su recién descubierta relación con aquella simple chica, mientras que en la parte trasera mirando por la ventana un muy mal geniado Eriol pensaba en mil formas de torturar a aquella chiquilla que había osado en hablarles de esa manera.

 _Debería encontrar una aguja y coser la boca de esa chica_ -Se quejaba el ojiazul.

 _Pero creo que..._ -Hablaba Touya sin despegar la vista de la carretera- _Aunque sus palabras no eran agradables de escuchar, tuvo mucho sentido lo que dijo. -_ Palabras que no fueron del total agrado del ojiazul.

 _¿Crees en lo qué ella ha dicho?_ -Preguntaba exaltado Eriol al moreno.

 _¿Acaso Shaoran no ha tratado de interceder para no hacer esa exhibición tan apresuradamente?, pero fuimos los dos quienes insistimos en seguir con esto, terminamos trayendo a Shaoran abajo con nosotros._ _Pero para ser honesto, esta exhibición fue algo prematura y nuestras piezas aun no estaban lo suficientemente maduras, así que su crítica acerca de que nuestro trabajo carecía de confianza..._ -Explicaba tranquilamente Touya- A _certó en ese punto_ -Exclamaban los tres al unisono.

* * *

 _ **Bauhaus:**_ Etimológicamente significa, Casa de Construcción, fue la escuela de artesanía, diseño, arte y arquitectura fundada en 1919. La Bauhaus sentó las bases normativas y patrones de lo que hoy conocemos como diseño industrial y gráfico; puede decirse que antes de la existencia de la Bauhaus estas dos profesiones no existían como tales y fueron concebidas dentro de esta de los principios establecidos por la Bauhaus desde su fundación es "La forma sigue a la función"

 **Notas de la Autora:** Bueno aquí les traigo después de muchiiiiisiiimo tiempo el cuarto capítulo, espero que les haya gustado ya estoy trabajando en el quinto pero esta vez no prometo subirlo en estos días, la universidad, los trabajos y todo, me absorben la mayoría de mi tiempo, así que no se preocupen que la seguiré actualizando en mis momentos libres. Se despide de ustedes

 _ **MissaFire...**_

 _ **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**_


End file.
